No sin mi hijo
by Encantamientooesed
Summary: Draco y Hermione tienen un hijo en común y ninguna pareja oficial, pero durante el sexto cumpleaños del niño ocurrirá algo que hará que deban dejar sus diferencias a un lado y luchar unidos.
1. Chapter 1

Nadie que viera la casita por fuera pensaría que estaba habitada por magos. Era una casita muy parecida a las otras de la urbanización: paredes blancas con un jardincito repleto de flores de todos los colores. Lo único en lo que se diferenciaba de las demás era en que en los juguetes que decoraban el césped y gran parte del gran porche de madera.

-Zachary, recoge ahora mismo todos tus juguetes- gritó una voz femenina, no muy dada a gritar.

-Mamaaa, ya voy, no hace falta que grites- protestó el niño, Zachary, mientras salía de la casita del árbol que su padre le había construido.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y salió Hermione Granger, la madre de Zack. Hermione era una abogada exitosa del mundo mágico y madre abnegada de Zack. Tenía apenas veinticinco años, por lo que mucha gente que la veía con un niño de seis años se sorprendía por tener un hijo tan jovencita, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a los cotilleos.

Hermione era feliz, pero el único problema que tenía era que no disponía casi de tiempo libre, entre el niño, la casa y sus obligaciones en el Ministerio, por lo que apenas tenía tiempo para sus amigos, y menos aún para un novio. Apenas podía recordar la última vez que… en fín. Creía que la última era cuando concibió a Zack…

Con un suspiro meneó la cabeza mientras veía cómo su hijo bajaba la escalerita de madera. Tenía que reconocer que su padre había hecho un buen trabajo construyendo la casa. A pesar de que no tenían una buena relación (nunca la tuvieron), tenía que reconocer que era muy dulce con Zack, muy cariñoso, paciente y nada manirroto con cualquier cosa que necesitara el niño.

-Mamá, creo que he visto una lechuza llevando una carta- le dijo el niño, reclamando su atención.

-¿De veras?- sonrió ella.

-Sí, creo que iba dirección a casa del tío Ron.

-No me digas, seguro que ha sido la invitación para tu cumple, acabo de mandarla- sonrió ella.

El niño rió, feliz de que su madre se hubiera acordado de que le había prometido una fiesta para celebrar su sexto cumpleaños.

-Ya me falta menos para ir a Hogwarts- dijo orgulloso.

-Sí, ya verás que bien te lo vas a pasar allí- dijo Hermione, abrazando a su hijo.

-Papá dice que tengo que quedar en Sly…

-Tú no hagas caso de lo que diga papá en eso- dijo ella, intentando controlar su ira. ¿Encima se atrevía a coaccionar a su hijo?- Quedarás donde tú quieras ir, no dejes que nadie te diga dónde ir.

El niño miró a su madre muy serio.

-Lo sé, mamá.

Hermione suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Vamos dentro, que hace mucho calor aquí fuera para esperar a tu padre.

-Dijo que me llevaría al Callejón Diagón a tomar un helado antes de ir a su casa. ¿Crees que me dejará tomar el helado de piña que me tomé la otra vez, cuando estuve con James y el tío Harry?

-Por supuesto- contestó Hermione mientras cogía a su hijo de la mano y lo introducía al fresco interior, no sin antes mirar alrededor y agitar la varita para que los juguetes de su hijo se recogieran.

Zack estuvo jugando un ratito con su madre hasta que oyó el sonido del timbre.

-¡Ha llegado papá!- gritó emocionado.

Hermione rió y se levantó del suelo, donde había estado sentada, para abrir la puerta al padre de su hijo. En cuanto la puerta se abrió dejo ver a un hombre rubio, muy guapo y de aspecto atlético, con unos ojos grises iguales a los de su hijo, que ahora la miraban de arriba abajo.

-Bonito look, Hermione- dijo.

-Gracias, Draco- dijo Hermione, con una media sonrisa.

-Papaaaa- gritó el niño.

-Hey, pero ¿cómo está el rey de la casa?- rió Draco- Madre mía, cada vez que te veo estás más alto.

-No exageres, anda, que lo viste ayer- dijo ella.

-No le hagas caso, papá- dijo el niño- Hago estiramientos todas las noches, como me dijiste tú- explicó Zack, orgulloso.

-Es que mamá no entiende que para un futuro jugador de quidditch es importante la elasticidad- replicó Draco.

-¿Perdona?- explotó Hermione- Teníamos como meta que llegara a premio anual.

-Bueno- sonrió Draco mientras se ponía al niño sobre los hombros- no pretenderás que sea un ratón de biblioteca, querrás que se divierta ¿no?

-Sí- coincidió Hermione- Pero…

-Además, a Scorpius le encanta el quidditch. Lo practicamos siempre en casa.

Hermione apretó los dientes.

-No debí dejarte que le pusieras ese segundo nombre- masculló.

Draco sonrió ampliamente con esa sonrisa que solo Zack y, a veces, Hermione, podían sacarle.

-No, no debiste.

El niño la miró sonriente, acostumbrado a ese intercambio de pullas entre sus padres.

-Te lo traeré el lunes intacto- prometió Draco.

-Dame un beso, bichito- pidió Hermione, extendiendo los brazos hacia el niño.

Zack le dio un beso enorme a su madre, junto con un abrazo.

-Pásatelo bien ¿vale?- pidió ella.

-Te lo prometo.

Hermione se quedó en la puerta viendo como Draco metía a su hijo en el coche familiar que tanto le había costado convencerle de que se comprara. Desde detrás tenía un culo impresionante.

-Basta, ya- murmuró ella.

Una vez acabó de instalarlo, cerró la puerta, le hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida, y puso el coche en marcha.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco conducía prudentemente por la autopista cuando el niño soltó LA PREGUNTA:

-Papá…

-¿Si?- preguntó el rubio mirando a su hijo a través del espejo retrovisor.

-¿Tú has tenido otras novias aparte de mamá?

Draco abrió los ojos como platos y de no ser por sus grandes reflejos producidos por el quidditch se habría estampado contra el coche de al lado.

-¿Qué mier…coles- se corrigió a tiempo Draco. No quería decir palabrotas delante del niño- de pregunta es esa?

-Ya sabes- dijo Zack, completamente serio- A mamá solo la he visto en compañía del tío Harry, los Weasley y el tío Neville, aparte de contigo, así que quería saber si tú tenías novia.

Draco tosió para aclararse la garganta, que de repente se le había secado.

-Pues… antes de mamá si tuve otras novias- respondió Draco, intentando ser diplomático y a la vez no causarle un trauma a su hijo- Pero desde que salimos del colegio me centré en conseguir un buen puesto en el Ministerio, así que… desde mamá y tu nacimiento… no, no ha habido otra persona.

Al mirarle por el retrovisor, vio que Zack había puesto una sonrisilla petulante en su rostro. La misma sonrisa, de hecho, que ponía Hermione cuando hacía pasteles de calabaza (sus favoritos) y lo invitaba a tomar alguno.

-¿Qué estás tramando?- quiso saber Draco.

El niño puso una perfecta máscara de inocencia.

-Nada- dijo- Solo que, ahora que ya soy mayor- Draco sonrió. Mayor, con seis añitos- he pensado que necesitas una novia.

Esta vez casi se empotra contra el todoterreno de delante de su coche, tal fue su sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando este mocoso? Se obligó a tranquilizarse y dijo:

-¿Tú por qué crees que necesito una novia, a ver?

Zack se quedó callado un momento y luego contestó:

-Porque quiero que estés contento con alguien más que no sea yo.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta al oír la contestación de su niño. No podía creerse que se hubiera dado cuenta. Era cierto que Draco era un alma solitaria, que iba del trabajo a casa y de casa al trabajo, si bien es cierto que de vez en cuando salía con sus amigos Blaise Zabini, Theodor Nott y Pansy Parkinson. Sus relaciones amorosas eran inexistentes desde que se convirtió en padre, aunque tampoco es que antes hubiese sido un rompecorazones. Draco era de la opinión de que una persona como él (ex mortífago y ahora, encima, padre) no podía encontrar a una persona que lo amara, ya que ¿Quién en su sano juicio amaría a alguien como él?

-Cielo, yo sí que me divierto con alguien más que contigo. ¿Te has olvidado del tito Blaise, tito Theo y tita Pansy?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Ya… es cierto- murmuró el niño, bajando la cabeza apenado.

-No te preocupes por mí- dijo Draco- Yo estoy perfectamente como estoy.

El niño miró por la ventana sin hacer ningún otro comentario, pero Draco sabía que no estaba conforme con su declaración.

En ese momento llegaron (gracias a Merlín) al apartamento de Draco. El hombre se bajó del coche y soltó el cinturón de seguridad del niño.

-Venga, Scorpius- dijo animadamente- Vamos a hacer unas palomitas y a ver una peli.

El niño sonrió y agarró con fuerza la mano de su papá.

En cuanto el coche de Draco dobló la esquina Hermione se metió en la casa y echó a correr al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. Esa tarde-noche, aprovechando que Zack estaba con su padre, había quedado con Luna y Ginny para ir de compras y después a cenar en el centro de Londres. Después de ducharse se puso un vestido de color burdeos de lino y unas sandalias bajas para ir cómoda. Se miró en el espejo y se hizo una coleta alta para recoger su larga melena castaña. Para terminar se maquilló ligeramente. Satisfecha con su aspecto, salió de su casa en dirección al coche para ir al encuentro de sus amigas.

Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad con nerviosismo, pues le estresaba un poco el tráfico muggle del centro de Londres, pero siendo miércoles por la tarde no solía haber mucho jaleo. Con intención de relajarse un poco mientras salía de la urbanización encendió la radio.

 _Es el ciclo sin fin que nos mueve a todos_

 _Y aunque estemos solos, debemos buscar_

 _Y así encontrar nuestro gran legado_

 _En el ciclo, el ciclo sin fin._

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ya que, sin darse cuenta, había puesto uno de los cds con canciones infantiles del niño. La canción era la del Rey León, una de las películas favoritas de Zack. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida desde su llegada al mundo, pero no se arrepentía de nada, ni del padre que lo engendró, de nada. Porque había que reconocer que mejor padre para su hijo no había nadie mejor que Draco Malfoy, aunque en su momento lo dudó, pero solo había que ver lo dulce que era con el niño. Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza llegó al centro comercial donde habían quedado y aparcó en el aparcamiento subterráneo que había allí. Cuando salió del coche y caminó hacia la salida del aparcamiento un coche que pasaba por ahí en ese momento casi se la lleva por delante.

-Epa- gritó Hermione dando un salto.

-GINNY, TEN MÁS CUIDADO- se oyó el grito de Harry en el asiento del copiloto del coche que casi se la lleva puesta.

-SI ME EXPLICARAS MEJOR COMO ES ESTO DE CONDUCIR ESTAS COSAS NO PASARÍAN- gritó en respuesta la voz de Ginny.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Hacía unas semanas Ginny le había pedido a Harry, su marido, que la enseñara a conducir "uno de esos cacharros muggles". Como su esposa estaba embarazada y tenía las hormonas revolucionadas, Harry se puso manos a la obra, pero no contó con lo desastre que era Ginny para manejar un coche. De esta manera Harry se pasaba la mayor parte de las veces que Ginny conducía con la varita en la mano, corrigiendo los errores que cometía. En definitiva, Ginny tenía más peligro que el autobús noctámbulo.

-Hola, chicos- sonrió Hermione, saludando con la mano.

-Hermione- sonrió Ginny a su amiga mientras le dirigía una mirada incendiaria a Harry, que había salido del coche y estaba agachado besando el suelo con alivio- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Muy bien- dijo ella.

-Bueno, Ginny, bájate del coche, que me tengo que ir al trabajo. Luego vengo a buscarte, sobre las once o así.

-Vale- consintió Ginny, aún de morros.

Harry rio y besó a su mujer. Hermione sonrió, aunque por dentro se moría de envidia (envidia sana). Aunque era muy feliz con su situación actual, ella siempre había soñado con tener una familia tradicional (esposo, hijos, perro, jardín…).

Alegró el gesto cuando Ginny se acercó a ella y subieron juntas a la planta dos del centro comercial, donde las esperaba Luna. Hubo un momento muy cómico entre Ginny y Luna cuando se saludaron ya que, debido a que ambas estaban embarazadas, no llegaban a poder abrazarse cómodamente debido a su "choque de tripas", como lo bautizó Ginny.

Pasaron un buen rato yendo de una tienda a otra comprándose modelitos para ellas y para sus respectivos hijos, hasta que llegó la hora de cenar. Decidieron entre las tres ir a un italiano que había abierto hacía poco tiempo pero que tenía mucho éxito y, mientras esperaban a que les atendieran sonó el teléfono de Hermione. Ella miró la pantalla un momento y después, con una sonrisa descolgó.

-¿Diga?

-Hola- dijo la voz de Draco- ¿Qué tal? Scorpius quiere hablar contigo, te paso con él.

-Hola mami- dijo la vocecita de su hijo.

-Hola, cielo, ¿Qué tal va la noche?

-Muy bien, papá ha pedido pizza y entre él y yo hemos hecho ensalada.

-Anda, que bien- dijo ella- ¿Vais a ver una peli mientras cenáis?

-No, la hemos visto nada más llegar a casa, hemos visto la peli de Bob Esponja- dijo el niño, emocionado.

-¿Y te ha gustado?

-Mucho- rio el niño.

-Bueno, cariño, pásatelo muy bien. Pásame con papá un poco.

-Vale.

-Dime- dijo la voz de Draco.

-No dejes que cene mucho que luego tiene pesadillas, ¿lo sabes no?

-No lo voy a saber, menuda noche me dio aquel día- rio Draco.

Hermione rio también.

-No os acostéis muy tarde- aconsejó ella.

-No, mamá- se burló Draco.

Hermione volvió a reír.

-Bueno, os dejo ya. Pasadlo bien.

-Vale, igualmente. Chao.

-Chao.

Hermione guardó el móvil para encontrarse con la sonrisilla de sus amigas.

-¿Qué?

-Ay, Hermione- dijo Ginny- Cuanta ternura.

-No inventes cosas- refunfuñó ella- Estaba hablando con Zack…

-Ya, el niño es una ricura…- dijo Luna.

-Y el padre también- terminó Ginny.

-Dejadlo de una vez- dijo Hermione.

-A ver, Hermione: desde que nació Zack has estado cuidando de él, trabajando, cuidando de la casa… lo que toda madre hace, pero tú también tienes tus necesidades, como salir a despejarte un rato, ir al cine, echar un buen pol…

-Señoras, su mesa está libre, acompáñenme- dijo el camarero.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione, roja como un tomate, mientras Ginny y Luna reían.

Una vez instaladas y hecho su pedido, Ginny prosiguió su conversación:

-Cómo iba diciendo, ¿tú has estado con alguien desde Draco?

-No- se sinceró ella- No he tenido tiempo ni ganas.

-Yo tengo un par de amigos que estarían encantados de conocerte- dijo Luna- Creo que tengo fotos de ellos en casa, si vienes un día…

-Gracias, Luna, me parece un bonito detalle por vuestra parte, pero, sinceramente, ya no es lo que yo quiera, se trata también de las necesidades de mi hijo y creo que aún es muy pequeño para que de repente venga su madre y diga: Mira, este es mi novio.

Ginny y Luna se miraron.

-Lo comprendemos, Hermione- dijo Luna- Discúlpanos, solo queremos que seas feliz.

Hermione las miró enternecida.

-Lo sé y no me lo tomo a mal, solo que yo decidiré cuándo, cómo y con quien.

Las tres se sonrieron y continuaron con la cena entre risas y anécdotas de estudiantes.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco estaba viendo la televisión, un cacharro muggle en el que podía ver imágenes en movimiento. Lo compró por Scorpius, que estaba enganchado a una serie de dibujos animados llamado Bob Esponja, pero la verdad es que ese cacharro le acabó gustando. Sobre todo desde que descubrió las telenovelas.

-Oinssss- murmuró por lo bajo Draco- Juana Lucía está robando los análisis de ADN, que hija de…

Draco siguió con los ojos abiertos de par en par la trama de la última telenovela a la que se había enganchado. Aún recordaba las carcajadas de Blaise cuando Draco tuvo que ir corriendo a la televisión de casa de Nott porque era la hora de la novela.

-¿Qué haces, Draco?- se carcajeó- Eso es cosa de mujeres.

A Blaise no le quedó más remedio que callar debido a que su novia, una hija de muggles llamada Tracy, estaba enganchada a la misma telenovela que Draco y le lanzó una mirada fulminante entre lágrimas de alegría y abrazada al rubio porque Luis Alberto se había reconciliado con Alejandra Cecilia.

Draco se sentó en el borde del asiento, completamente absorto en la pantalla cuando oyó la voz de su hijo.

-¿Papá?

-Sí, dime- dijo Draco, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

-No puedo dormir ¿puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

Draco miró de reojo el reloj. Marcaba las once de la noche, demasiado tarde para el niño.

-No, hijo, si yo también me voy a dormir- dijo el rubio a regañadientes apagando la televisión.

El niño sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿puedo dormir contigo?- preguntó.

-Vale- concedió Draco.

Condujo al niño a su habitación y lo ayudó a subirse a la cama, pues era demasiado alta para él. Lo arropó mientras el niño le contaba los planes que tenía para su cumpleaños, que iba a ser dentro de tres días. Hermione le había organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños por todo lo alto (con la ayuda ocasional de Draco) y el niño estaba emocionado.

-Bueno, campeón- dijo Draco- Seguro que será alucinante.

-Sí- exclamó Scorpius- ¿Tú vendrás?

Draco compuso un gesto triste.

-No puedo, tengo una reunión en México y no puedo faltar. Para algo soy del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

El niño puso un gesto triste.

-Vaya, yo quería que vinieras…

-Te prometo que volveré lo más pronto posible y te llevaré a ver el partido de los Puddmeler United que hay y sé que quieres ver.

Al niño se le iluminó la mirada y gritó de alegría. Draco sonrió y empezó a ponerse el pijama de seda verde. Cuando estaba a la pata coja poniéndose los pantalones el niño soltó:

-Así os presento a mamá y a ti a mi novia.

Draco cayó al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza. La verdad es que con ese niño no ganaba para golpes.

-¿Cómo es eso que tienes novia?- preguntó Draco. Si solo tenía seis años, por Merlín… ese niño en Hogwarts iba a ser un rompecorazones.

-Bueno, ya sabes que me gusta mucho nadar ¿no?- Draco asintió- Pues el otro día en la piscina estábamos jugando varios niños más cuando me di un golpe contra el bordillo. Normalmente no lloro, ya sabes, pero es que me di en la nuca y… se me saltaron solas. Los demás niños no se dieron cuenta porque Sarah, una de las niñas, les distrajo el tiempo suficiente para que me calmara. Después de eso me invitó a una limonada que trajo su mamá. Estaba muy buena- explicó el niño con orgullo.

Draco tosió para disimular la risita que la historia de su hijo le había causado.

-Vaya, entonces estoy deseando conocerla- dijo Draco.

Una vez Draco termino de ponerse con mucho cuidado el pijama, metió en la cama y se quedaron dormidos los dos.

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, Draco volvió a montar al niño en el coche para llevarlo de vuelta a casa de su madre. Esta vez, y para evitar sustos, puso un disco de música infantil que Blaise le había grabado con las canciones favoritas de Scorpius. Mientras su hijo cantaba, con un tomo de voz demasiado elevado para su gusto, la canción Bajo del mar, Draco conducía pensando en la sorpresa que le daría a su hijo el día de su fiesta cuando él apareciera por sorpresa con Blaise, Zabini, Nott y Pansy. Tendría que hablar con Hermione para que no se fuera de la lengua…

Pasado un rato llegaron delante de la casa de Hermione y Draco aparcó. Hermione salió de la casa y anduvo hacia el coche mientras Draco salía del asiento del conductor y la saludaba con la mano. Ese día Hermione llevaba unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y una camiseta verde. Draco tragó saliva: cada vez que ella se ponía alguna prenda de color verde no podía evitar imaginarla en la casa Slytherin de Hogwarts. Claro que ella, al ser hija de muggles, nunca habría podido entrar en esa casa, pero bueno.

-Hey- sonrió Hermione- ¿Qué tal la noche?

-Genial- dijo Draco- Scorpius me hizo perderme el final del capítulo.

Hermione se echó a reír.

-Pero bueno ¿aún estas enganchado?

-Perdona, pero ahora se está poniendo muy interesante- se defendió él.

-Claro, por supuesto- rio ella de nuevo.

Le encantaba su risa, era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Cuando reía no parecía la insufrible sabelotodo de todos los días.

-¿Qué tal la noche, cariño?- preguntó Hermione, inclinándose para mirar al niño que, aún dentro del coche, seguía cantando- No me ha oído- rio ella, pasando por su lado para abrir la puerta a su hijo.

-Espera- dijo él, agarrándola del brazo. Notó que se tensaba, pero no dijo nada- Le he dicho a Scorpius que no voy a poder ir a su fiesta…- Hermione endureció el gesto y estaba seguro de que iba a insultarle en cuantos idiomas conocía cuando continuó- Pero no es cierto. Voy a llegar por sorpresa ¿Qué te parece?

Hermione relajó el gesto y asintió, aunque seguía un poco tensa ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Estás bien?- se preocupó Draco.

-Sí perfectamente- dijo ella, altiva- Voy a sacar a Zack de ahí.

Con un solo movimiento se liberó de su mano y abrió la puerta del coche para sacar al niño.

-Mamá- exclamó- Me lo he pasado genial.

-Que bien- dijo ella poniéndose en cuclillas para abrazarlo- Ahora dale un beso a papá para que se pueda ir.

-¿Tienes que irte, papá?- preguntó el niño.

-No, la verdad es que hoy tengo tiempo- contestó Draco, mirando ceñudo a Hermione. Desde que nació Draco se había llevado más o menos bien. ¿Qué bicho le había picado?

Hermione suspiró y miró al cielo despejado. Luego de un momento bajó la vista y, con una sonrisa, dijo:

-Bueno, entonces entremos en casa.

El rubio siguió a Hermione y a su hijo hasta el interior de la casa. Scorpius salió corriendo hacia su habitación para llevar su mochila mientras Hermione se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- preguntó la castaña, abriendo armarios.

-Un zumo de calabaza estará bien, gracias- contestó Draco.

Ella empezó a servirlo y Draco se la quedó mirando. Tenía pinta de cansada.

-¿Qué tal tú anoche?

-Bien- sonrió ella- Lo pasamos muy bien.

-¿De qué hablasteis?- preguntó Draco.

Hermione volvió a tensar los hombros de manera imperceptible. ¿Así que quera eso? Algo de lo que hablaron anoche preocupaba a Hermione. Se preguntó que sería, pero él no tenía derecho a preguntarlo. Lo sabía bien, pues aunque compartían un hijo habían llegado al acuerdo de que cada uno seguiría con su vida de manera independiente del otro. Se llevaban bien (dentro de lo bien que podrían llevarse) por el niño, pero nada más.

-¿Sabes que Scorp tiene novia?- preguntó Draco con intención de distraerla de sus pesares.

Hermione alzó la cabeza de manera brusca y se dio un golpetazo con el pico de un armario en la frente.

-Ouch- maldijo Hermione.

-¿Estás bien?- saltó Draco, preocupado. Había querido distraerla, no herirla.

-¿Cómo puede tener novia, por Merlín, si tiene seis años?- exclamó ella con una mano en la frente.

Draco sonrió. Era casi lo mismo que había pensado él.

Hermione se apartó la mano de la frente con la mirada perdida y Draco vio que de la herida empezó a manar sangre.

-Hermione… estás sangrando- dijo Draco acercándose a ella.

-¿Eh?- murmuró ella. Bajó la vista hacia su mano y vio los dedos manchados de sangre- Maldita sea.

-Espera, fiera- dijo Draco, poniéndose ante ella y tomándole la cabeza entre las manos para poder verle la herida- No es nada, solo un pequeño corte.

Hermione asintió lo poco que podía moverse entre las manos de Draco.

-Voy a curarte- dijo él, sacando la varita- Episkeyo.

La herida se cerró, pero la frente de Hermione seguía llena de sangre, por lo que tomó uno de los pañuelos de seda que llevaba y empezó a limpiarla. Cuando bajó la vista se encontró con la mirada de la castaña, que lo observaba con los ojos como platos. Draco le devolvió la mirada sintiéndose atraído por ella. Siempre le habían fascinado esos ojos…

De repente Hermione se envaró al sentir los pasos de su hijo en la escalera y apartó a Draco de un empujón suave, dirigiéndose a la pila del agua para quitarse la sangre ella misma.

Draco se quedó mirando a Hermione un momento y luego se sentó de nuevo mientras el niño parloteaba alegremente. Hermione se giró al cabo de un rato con la cara ya limpia y un vaso de cacao para su hijo.

La tarde pasó sin pena ni gloria. Pasó deprisa porque Scorpius se empeñó en jugar a los gobstones con Draco, que se dejó ganar repetidas veces mientras Hermione terminaba de ultimar los detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños en la cocina. Acababa de terminar de hablar con la mejor pastelería del Callejón Diagón para encargar la tarta cuando Draco entró con el niño cogido en brazos.

-Creo que está cansado- explicó el rubio, pues el niño se había quedado frito sobre las piezas de gobstones- Lo llevo a su habitación.

Hermione asintió y acompañó a Draco mientras le ponía el pijama al niño y lo acostaba. Suspiró, ya que siempre le había conmovido la ternura de Draco para con Zack, pero esa noche en que ella estaba con las emociones a flor de piel casi se echa a llorar. Cuando Draco se volvió Hermione recompuso el gesto, pero Draco creyó ver una sonrisilla en su cara.

-Bueno, pues me iré ahora- susurró Draco.

-Vale- asintió ella.

Fueron en silencio hasta el coche hasta que Draco lo rompió.

-Estos dos días voy a estar a tope de trabajo porque me he pedido el día del cumpleaños libre, así que ya nos veremos el día de la fiesta.

-Oh- dijo ella- Vale, entonces nos veremos.

Draco sonrió y, sin poder evitarlo, le dio un corto abrazo a Hermione. Sintió como ella se envaraba por la sorpresa, pero luego le correspondía al abrazo.

-Hasta pronto, Hermione.

-Hasta pronto, Draco.

Draco se montó en el coche y se marchó. Hermione, de pie en el jardín, murmuró:

-Ay, Merlín, ¿Dónde me estoy metiendo?


	4. Chapter 4

El camarero le sirvió otra copa de wiskey de fuego. La quinta que llevaba en la noche, pensó Draco. Pansy, la reina de la noche mágica, había abierto una discoteca para magos en pleno Callejón Diagón y lo había invitado a la inauguración.

-Merlín bendito- murmuró Draco sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba a sus excompañeros de Hogwarts, borrachos como cubas.

De entre todos los invitados a la fiesta había muchísimos funcionarios del Ministerio, que celebraban un cumpleaños, sanadores, profesores…

Él se apoyó en la barra, mirando con curiosidad a la gente que bailaba, cuando notó que alguien se acercaba a él. Se giró de forma automática hacia esa persona y vio que se trataba de una mujer joven y delgada que estaba de espaldas a él, intentando pedirle una copa al camarero que, atareado por la cantidad de gente que había en el local, no la hacía caso.

-¡Eh, camarero!- se hizo oír Draco.

El camarero se giró hacia él, pero Draco señaló la espalda de la chica, indicándole que la atendiera. La chica se inclinó en la barra y le dijo al camarero lo que quería. Cuando él se giró para prepararle la bebida, la chica se giró con una sonrisa en la cara para agradecerle el gesto. Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, cuando la chica abrió muchísimo los ojos y dijo:

-¿Draco Malfoy?

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido, intentando recordar de qué podía conocerle. El alcohol no ayudaba mucho a su memoria pero, de pronto, un recuerdo inundó su mente: el recuerdo de una niña con el pelo alborotado, con la mano alzada para responder a las preguntas del profesor.

-¿Hermione Granger?- preguntó, asombrado.

Ella sonrió, tímida.

-Vaya, ¿ya no soy la sangre sucia?

Draco esbozó una sonrisilla.

-No me provoques, que a lo mejor puedes volver a serlo- dijo él- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues nada, que es mi cumpleaños y me han organizado una fiesta- explicó ella, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-Anda- se sorprendió él- Felicidades.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella- Han venido mis compañeros abogados, Harry, Ron, gente del Ministerio…

Draco miró alrededor y vio a Harry Potter, el Elegido, riendo y aplaudiendo a Ron Weasley, que estaba pasando por debajo de una barra de madera sostenida por dos magos. La gracia estaba en que no debía tocarla con ninguna parte del cuerpo, así que estaba completamente doblado en una postura que hacía pensar que no tenía columna vertebral. El grupo que rodeaba a Ron lo jaleaba hasta la histeria, ya que parecía estar ganando.

-Ya, del Departamento de Leyes mágicas ¿no?- dijo Draco. Hermione asintió ante sus palabras- Es que yo trabajo en el Departamento de Seguridad mágica y a mí nadie me avisó.

-Anda, en Seguridad Mágica- sonrió ella- Que bien.

Se quedaron callados un rato mientras terminaban de beber.

-Se nota que no estamos muy acostumbrados a hablar.

Hermione rio y se apartó de la barra para volver a la pista de baile.

-Bueno, nos vemos- se despidió ella con una sonrisa tímida.

Draco sonrió y asintió mientras ella se alejaba. En el momento en que llegó a la pista estuvo rodeada de moscones. El chico frunció el ceño mientras la miraba sonreír a Ron Weasley, uno de los moscones que se le acercaron.

PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI.

Draco pegó un bote en la cama del susto. Alargó la mano hacia el despertador para apagar la alarma mientras pensaba en su sueño. ¿Por qué puñetas había soñado con el día en que volvió a ver a Hermione tras Hogwarts? Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó para arreglarse, ya que esa tarde era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Scorpius y debía estar presentable.

Hermione saltó de la cama a las siete de la mañana completamente despejada y dispuesta a arreglar la casa para la fiesta de esa tarde. Horas después se dejó caer en el sofá, completamente derengada pero con la casa impecable.

-Mamá, están viniendo ya los tíos Harry y Ginny- exclamó Zack.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó a toda prisa ¿Cómo se le había hecho tan tarde? Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió para dejar pasar a sus amigos.

-Buenas- dijo Ginny- ¿Qué tal el del cum…?- se interrumpió al ver a Hermione- ¿Aún estás así?

-Acabo de terminar de limpiar…- empezó a decir Hermione cuando Ginny la interrumpió.

-Anda, ve a arreglarte, que nosotros nos quedamos cuidando el castillo- propuso Ginny mientras Harry, acuclillado, tiraba de las orejas de Zack.

-Uno, dos, tres…- decía Harry mientras su hijo se retorcía- Cuatro, cinco…. Y seis. Felicidades.

-Me has dejado sin orejas- dijo el niño, partiéndose de risa.

Hermione rio y subió a su habitación para arreglarse. Había elegido unos pantalones pirata vaqueros y una camiseta rojo oscuro con unas sandalias negras. Algo cómodo y fresco. Volvió a oir la puerta, seguramente ya estaban llegando los invitados.

Cuando volvió a bajar, ya apropiadamente vestida, habían llegado ya Ron, Luna, Neville y dos familias del vecindario con sus niños. Zack corría con los niños al jardín para jugar. Se le veía muy contento de estar con sus amigos, así que sonrió a los adultos y los saludó.

-Hola, Hermione- saludó Ron.

-¿Qué tal?- sonrió ella, abrazándolo.

-Muy bien, le he comprado a Zack uno de esos aviones teledirigidos que me dijo el otro día- explicó muy orgulloso.

-Le va a encantar- dijo ella.

-Hey, Ron- llamó Harry- Mira esto: te voy a enseñar cómo se instala una play station.

-Una ¿Qué?- exclamó Ron, acercándose a su cuñado y a la televisión, donde Harry estaba montando un aparato "extraño".

A eso de las seis de la tarde ya había llegado todo el mundo y la casa estaba llena de risas y animación, pero aún faltaba Draco y Hermione no quería sacar la piñata y partir la tarta hasta que no llegara él.

-¿Hermione?

Ella se giró hacia Neville, que llevaba un trozo de empanada en un plato y se lo tendió.

-Come algo, anda, que no has comido nada.

-Gracias, Neville- sonrió ella- ¿Qué están haciendo los niños?

-Están jugando al pilla-pilla, pero ya tienen hambre.

Hermione torció el gesto. En ese momento sonó el timbre y ella corrió hacia la puerta, seguro que era Draco. En efecto, era Draco, acompañado de Zabini, Nott y Pankirson.

-Ya era hora- dijo ella.

-Vaya, que saludo. Hola a ti también- refunfuñó Draco.

-Hola, Hermione- saludó Zabini, dándole dos besos. De los tres era el más majo.

Los cuatro Slytherins pasaron dentro de la casa y se unieron a la fiesta. En cuanto Zack vio a su padre dio un salto hacia él para abrazarlo, contentísimo.

-Papá, has venido.

-Pues claro, Scorp- dijo Draco, ignorando el bufido de Hermione- Era una sorpresa.

-¿Tú lo sabias, mamá?

-Claro, por eso estaba retrasando partir la tarta.

-Mira, Scorp- dijo Draco, mostrándole un paquete de regalo- Esto lleva tu nombre.

Como ya estaban todos, Hermione dejo a padre e hijo solos y fue a la cocina para sacar la tarta del frigorífico. Cuando se giró para dejarla sobre la mesa de la cocina casi se le cayó del susto al ver a Draco tras ella.

-Oh, por Dios, que susto- exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Eh, que tampoco soy tan feo- sonrió Draco.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Espera, que te ayudo- se ofreció Draco.

Con un movimiento de varita Hermione encendió las velas de la tarta y se la tendió a Draco, para que él la llevara. Hermione entró en el comedor y apagó las luces para que, cuando Draco entrara, se le viera solo a él con las velas.

-Cumpleaños feliz- empezó a cantar Hermione.

-Cumpleaños feliz- continuó Draco.

-Te deseamos todos, cumpleaños feliz- cantaron todos los presentes, antes de aplaudir.

Hermione miró por todas partes para buscar a su hijo, que aún no había acudido a soplar las velas.

-¿Dónde está Zack?- preguntó.

-Estaba por aquí- dijo Ginny.

-¿Scorp?- llamó Draco.

A Hermione se le aceleró el corazón, pero trató de calmarse. Seguramente estaba en el jardín.

-Voy a ver fuera- dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Salió corriendo hacia el jardín seguida de cerca por Draco… pero el jardín estaba vacío.

-ZACK- gritó Hermione, ya completamente histérica.

Draco se metió de nuevo en la casa para ver si estaba en el piso superior, pero Hermione sabía que era inútil: su hijo había desaparecido.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

Draco entró como un tornado en la casa de Hermione. Todos los demás invitados a la fiesta retrocedieron ante su paso entre furioso y desesperado.

-Scorp…- susurró.

-¿Dónde está Scorp, Draco?- preguntó una pálida Pansy.

-¿No está en el jardín?- preguntó a su vez Ginny Potter.

-Si estuviera en el jardín no estaría así ¿no crees, Weasley?- preguntó de mal humor Draco, que seguía llamándola por su apellido de soltera.

Harry, de pie junto a su esposa, avanzó un paso hacia él.

-Malfoy…- empezó el moreno, pero Draco le interrumpió.

-Mira, Potter, no me apetece discutir, tengo que buscar a mi hijo.

Tras decir esas palabras Draco salió escopeteado hacia las escaleras, con la intención de buscar a Scorpius en el piso superior. Una vez allí entró en la habitación del niño. Estaba muy ordenadita, por lo que no tuvo que mirar mucho para averiguar que su hijo no estaba allí. Con un nudo cada vez más fuerte en su pecho Draco prosiguió su búsqueda en la habitación de Hermione, ya que sabía que cuando al niño le entraban los nervios el olor de la ropa, de su madre lo relajaba. Arrodillado al lado de la cama de Hermione lo encontró Ron Weasley.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ayudarte a buscar a Zack- respondió el pelirrojo.

Draco lo miró serio, pero no dijo nada.

-En la planta baja no está, ya hemos mirado nosotros.

-Bien- dijo Draco.

-Neville y Harry están despidiendo a la gente y van a llamar al Ministerio para que vengan enseguida. Al ser tú de la casa se lo tomarán más en serio…- seguía tranquilizando Ron, pero Draco no escuchaba.

-DAME ESO AHORA MISMO, HARRY- se escuchó la voz histérica de Hermione.

Draco pegó un bote en el suelo y salió corriendo en dirección a la sala de estar, que era de donde salían los gritos.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?- preguntó Draco en voz clara, firme y sosegada.

En la sala de estar estaba Harry, en pie y con una carta en la mano, que miraba alucinado a Hermione. La mujer, sin embargo, miraba enloquecida a Harry y trataba de arrancarle la carta de las manos a su amigo, pero no podía debido a que Blaise la retenía tomándola por la cintura. Draco achicó los ojos.

-Blaise, suéltala- ordenó Draco.

-Pero…- protestó su amigo.

-Ahora.

Blaise dejó caer los brazos y Hermione se abalanzó sobre Harry y le arrancó la carta de las manos.

-¿Hermione, que…?- dijo Draco mientras veía como ella releía la carta y lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de miedo.

-Draco…- susurró ella, mientras le tendía la carta.

El rubio tomó la carta de las temblorosas manos de Hermione y leyó:

El niño está conmigo. No llaméis al Ministerio ni a nadie. Me pondré en contacto con vosotros. Como vea algún auror o cualquier cosa extraña no volveréis a verlo.

Draco se quedó helado mirando la carta. No podía creerlo: su hijo había sido secuestrado. Alzó los ojos de la nota para encontrarse con que Hermione lo miraba pálida y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. En un gesto que a él mismo le sorprendió avanzó hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Sintió que ella empezaba a llorar y le susurró en el oído:

-No dejaré que le pase nada. Te lo prometo.

-Lo sé- dijo Hermione simplemente.

-¿Dónde estaba la carta, Potter?- preguntó Draco a Harry por encima del hombro de Hermione.

-Estaba en el suelo del despacho de Hermione…- contestó Harry.

Draco soltó a Hermione para ir al despacho de la chica e inspeccionarlo. Todo estaba tan ordenado como siempre, no parecía que alguien hubiera estado allí…

-¿Alguien que no conocieras estuvo aquí, Hermione?- preguntó Draco.

-Claro, Draco, yo dejo entrar a cualquiera en mi casa, y más si hay niños ¿Qué te has creído?- saltó ella, como una fiera.

-Cálmate, Hermione, es normal que te lo pregunte- contesto Harry, para sorpresa del rubio.

-Pues no- contestó Hermione, aún con los nervios a flor de piel.

Ginny entró en ese momento en la sala con ocho vasos de wiskey de fuego en una bandeja, que depositó en una mesita. Todos la miraron.

-¿Qué? Necesitamos algo que nos calme los nervios- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ginny, que estas embarazada- protestó Harry.

-Lo sé- dijo ella- Por eso mi vaso está lleno de tila- explicó, señalando un vaso.

-Entonces, vale- dijo Harry, forzando una sonrisa.

Draco miró a Hermione y vio que ella miraba a sus amigos con una sonrisa nostálgica en la cara. Seguro que ella también se acordaba de ese día…

 _Draco entró en el apartamento donde vivía Hermione. Iba totalmente cargado con un montón de bolsas llenas de cosas para el bebé. Aún quedaban cinco meses para que naciera, pero nunca estaba de más que empezaran ahora a comprar cositas para el…_

 _Con una sonrisa en el rostro llamó al timbre de la puerta, pero se le borró en cuanto se abrió._

 _-HOOOOOMBREEEEEE, MALFOY- gritó Ginny Weasley, completamente borracha- FELIIIICIIIIDADEEEEEES. HEMOS HECHO UNA FIESTA PARRAAAA HERMIONEEEE. LA ULTIMAAA DE SU VIIIIDA._

 _-¿Qué?- gritó Draco, soltando todas las bolsas en el recibidor y entrando en el apartamento._

 _La sala estaba llena de gente, todos "alegres" y celebrando la noticia. Draco sacó la varita e hizo salir de ella un sonido como de bocina. Cuando todo el mundo lo miró dijo:_

 _-A ver, cada mochuelo a su olivo, largo todo el mundo._

 _-¿Se puede saber que narices haces Malfoy?- preguntó la voz de Hermione-_

 _Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. No podía creer que la madre de su hijo fuera tan poco responsable como para beber estando embarazada._

 _-Tú cállate, precisamente tú, que no puedes beber nada…_

 _-Y no he bebido nada- repuso ella, con los brazos en jarras._

 _-Ya- dijo DFraco, acercándose a ella. Cogiéndola de los hombros se inclinó hacia ella, muy cerca de su boca, para oler su aliento._

 _-QUE NO ESTOY BORRACHA- gritó ella._

 _-Parece increíble, Granger, con lo modosita que eras en Hogwarts…_

 _Hermione lo miró como si quisiera matarlo._

 _-¿Te lo demuestro?_

 _Hermione se puso a andar en línea recta, para demostrar que no había bebido nada. Draco la miró, aún un poco suspicaz, hasta que Hermione lo miró y le dijo con una sonrisa._

 _-Nunca haría nada que pudiera dañarlo, Malfoy. Nunca._

Draco salió de sus recuerdos con un suspiro cuando oyó el grito de Ginny. Todos la miraron asustados.

-Ginny, ¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió Hermione.

Ginny, sin decir palabra, señaló hacia el despacho de Hermione, de donde salía una luz azulada. Harry se puso en pie para ir en dirección a la luz cuando Draco lo agarró del brazo.

-Deberíamos solo Hermione y yo- dijo Draco.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Harry.

-En la nota decía que nada de aurores- le recordó Hermione, que sabía lo que Draco se proponía.

-Pero… de acuerdo- aceptó Harry.

Hermione se acercó a Draco y lo cogió de la mano. El hombre se sorprendió, pero le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo. Lo más importante que había en el mundo para ambos era su hijo, y harían cualquier cosa por él. Hermione tiró del rubio en dirección al despacho.

En cuanto entraron vieron que la luz azulada provenía de un espejo que estaba sobre una mesita. Reflejado en el espejo estaba el rostro de una persona que ambos conocían muy bien. Draco sintió que la mano de Hermione se congelaba debido al pánico.

-Veo que visteis mi mensaje de que no trajerais a nadie. Bien, bien. Por el bien de vuestro hijo, que así siga siendo.

-¿Padre?- consiguió articular Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

Draco sintió la mano de Hermione apretándole fuertemente el brazo, pero él no podía apartar la mirada del espejo donde se reflejaba Lucius Malfoy.

-Eres… eres… ¿Cómo has podido? - estalló Draco, fuera de sí.

-Hijo…- comenzó Lucius.

-No me llames así, yo ya no soy nada tuyo- gritó el rubio- Creí que entendías la existencia de Scorpius, que lo querías…

-Y lo quiero- sentenció Lucius.

\- ¿ENTONCES PORQUE TE LO HAS LLEVADO? - gritó.

Lucius se llevó la mano a la frente, como si estuviera muy cansado.

-Draco, el niño está bien y créeme cuando te digo que mi intención no es hacerle daño- Lucius lo miró con los ojos grises iluminados por una emoción que Draco no identificó- Pero él puede ayudarme a conseguir algo que llevo años deseando que pase.

Hermione soltó la mano de Draco y se acercó al espejo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - inquirió ella mirando el espejo.

-Ay, querida, si tú supieras…- suspiró Lucius- Hay algo que deseo fervientemente desde hace años y solo podéis dármelo vosotros.

Hermione se giró hacia Draco con la sorpresa pintada en su cara.

-¿Cómo?

-Veréis, en Noruega hay un pueblecito llamado Nusfjord. Es un pueblo muy antiguo de origen pesquero. Mientras era mortífago el Señor Tenebroso me habló de que allí, oculto en una de las montañas que rodean Nusfjord, hay un objeto que pertenece al Marid más poderoso que existe.

\- ¿Un Marid? - preguntó Draco, perplejo.

Antes de que Lucius pudiera responder Hermione le dijo:

-Son genios del agua. Dicen que son los genios más poderosos que existen y que si tienes en tu poder un objeto perteneciente a ellos, con el sortilegio adecuado, puedes obligarlo a servirte y concederte deseos sin fin.

-Exacto- corroboró Lucius- El sortilegio lo descubrió el Señor Tenebroso cuando estuvo viajando por todo el mundo cuando era joven, pero nunca encontró el objeto. Cuando volvió al poder, poco antes de la segunda guerra mágica, me lo reveló a mí, de modo que soy la única persona viva del planeta que conoce el sortilegio.

-Pero te falta el objeto- dijo Draco.

-Sí, pero lo vais a encontrar vosotros.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer con el Marid? - quiso saber.

Lucius rio.

-Eso, querida, no puedo decírtelo.

-Entonces no lo haremos- dijo Draco.

-Entonces no volveréis a ver a Scorp- sonrió Lucius.

Draco apretó los dientes.

-Os dejaré que lo penséis durante media hora- concedió Lucius- Dentro de media hora volveré a escuchar vuestra respuesta.

\- ¡Espera! - gritó Hermione- Muéstranos a Zack.

La imagen cambió en un instante y reveló a Zack. Estaba acostado en un sofá que no reconocieron ninguno de los dos, dormidito. No se veía mal o asustado y estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para haberse quedado dormido, así que Draco suspiró aliviado. Notó que Hermione temblaba por contener los sollozos, así que la abrazó.

-Volveré en media hora- dijo la voz de Lucius.

El espejo se quedó opaco en el momento y entraron Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Blaise, Zabini y Pansy.

-Perdóname, Malfoy, por lo que voy a decir- dijo Ginny- pero tu padre es un hijo de…

-No me ofendes, Weasley- dijo Draco- Es más, tienes toda la razón.

\- ¿Qué haréis? - preguntó Blaise.

Hermione elevó la barbilla y dijo.

-Iré… a Nusfjord o a donde sea.

-Pero, Hermione- dijo Neville- No sabes para qué puede querer Lucius el Marid. Puede usarlo para hacer tantas maldades…

\- ¿Y quién nos dice que no puede usarlo para hacer algo bueno? - inquirió Draco.

Todos lo miraron perplejos. Incluso Pansy.

-Puede ir atrás en el tiempo y hacer que Quien Vosotros Sabeis no muera, que Harry no nazca…- expuso Neville.

-Es técnicamente imposible que, incluso con la ayuda del Marid, Lucius pueda hacer que vuelva Voldemort. Hay ciertas reglas de la magia que no se pueden romper- explicó Hermione.

\- ¿Entonces…?

-Me da exactamente igual, Neville- dijo Hermione, sorprendiéndolos a todos- Mi hijo está con ese hombre y si la única forma de que me lo devuelva es yendo a Noruega y trayéndole ese maldito cacharro, entonces yo iré a Noruega y le traeré ese objeto en bandeja de oro.

Ginny miró a Hermione y la tomó de la mano.

-Entonces, adelante. Yo también haría lo mismo que tú.

Todos miraron a Draco.

-Yo también iré a Nusfjord- dijo- Y que Lucius rece todo lo que sepa, porque en cuanto recupere a mi hijo lo cortaré en pedacitos tan pequeños que para identificarlo van a tener que usar las fichas dentales.

-Draco, por Merlín- dijo Pansy- tanto ver telenovelas muggles te ha afectado. Que es tu padre…

-Desde el momento en que se le ocurrió secuestrar a Scorp, ya no es mi padre.

Hermione les dijo que se fueran a la sala de estar mientras que ellos esperaban en el despacho, no fuera a ser que a Lucius le diera por aparecer antes de lo previsto y los pillara a todos allí. Una vez solos Draco se sentó en una silla que Hermione tenía allí y se tapó los ojos con la mano. Notó la presencia de Hermione a su lado.

-Pensé que lo había superado ya- murmuró- Que lo había superado.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿verdad? - dijo ella.

-Sabía que iba a poner el grito en el cielo cuaando se enterase que mi hijo iba a ser un sangre mestiza- dijo Draco- Que un nieto del gran Lucius Malfoy no fuese de sangre pura lo mataba. Pero… cuando te presentaste voluntaria para ser su abogada en el juicio, cuando ganaste su absolución ante la comunidad mágica… te juro que lo vi mirarte con otros ojos.

Draco se apartó las manos de los ojos para ver a Hermione sonriendo.

-Cissy también mejoró su trato hacia mí a raíz de ello. Creí que ya no me odiaban…

-Con Scorp siempre fueron los abuelos más entregados y amables. Si hasta Scorp me pedía que le llevase a su casa- exclamó Draco- Por eso me extraña tanto que se lo haya llevado. Lo quiere demasiado…

Hermione apartó la vista de su cara para mirarse las manos, pensando.

-Tiene que haber algo más- dijo ella, mirándolo de nuevo- Tiene que haber algo que Lucius sepa…

-Vaya, vaya, ¿hablando de mí? - dijo Lucius.

Draco saltó de la silla y se volvió hacia el espejo, interponiéndose entre él y Hermione de manera automática.

-Draco- lo llamó Hermione, exasperada.

Draco maldijo entre dientes y se hizo a un lado.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Lo habéis pensado?

-Sí- respondió Draco- Iremos.

Lucius sonrió y dijo:

-Bien. No esperaba menos de vosotros.

Draco asintió en un gesto brusco de cabeza.

-Mañana mismo saldremos para Noruega. Dinos lo que sepas del lugar donde está el espejo.

-NO tan deprisa, hijo- dijo Lucius- Una vez lleguéis a Nusfjord me pondré en contacto con vosotros para daros instrucciones…

-No juegues conmigo, padre- rugió Draco.

-No es mi intención, hijo- dijo Lucius- Además, deberías agradecerme por esto.

\- ¿Agradecerte? - se enfureció Draco.

-Si- dijo Lucius- Ya que, cuando todo esto termine, me aseguraré de que seas más feliz de lo que eres ahora.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto.

-Pasado mañana me pondré en contacto con vosotros. Hasta pronto, hijo.

Y sin más, desapareció del espejo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

Draco aparcó el coche en el parking del aeropuerto de Heathrow. Por suerte había encontrado sitio a la primera.

-Menos mal- suspiró echando el freno de mano- Una vez vi en la televisión este parking y no había quien encontrara un sitio libre.

-No creo que haya mucha gente que salga de viaje a las cuatro de la mañana- refunfuñó Hermione.

-Vaya, ¿nos hemos levantado con el pie izquierdo?

-Digamos que ni me he acostado, sería lo más acertado- dijo ella en tono ácido.

-Oye, bonita, que yo tampoco me he acostado- soltó Draco.

Nada más terminar de hablar con Lucius a través del espejo hablaron con sus amigos y les pusieron al tanto de su plan: se irían a Nusfjort al día siguiente e intentarían encontrar el objeto del Marid lo antes posible. Así que Draco se fue a su casa a preparar el equipaje mientras Hermione se encargaba de reservar el viaje por red flu. Nada más poner el pie en su casa le sonó el teléfono fijo.

\- ¿Diga? - seguía sin apañarse con los cacharros muggles.

-Draco, he hablado con los de la red flu, pero no hay viajes programados para Noruega hasta pasado mañana.

\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?

-Al parecer, según la ley 25/1975 hay que dejar un día entre medias cuando se viaja a un determinado país. Es decir, si se viaja a Noruega el día 25, no vuelve a haber viaje allí hasta dos días después, es decir, el 27. Es una medida de seguridad para controlar posibles magos tenebrosos en Gran Bretaña.

Draco maldijo en voz alta.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Bueno… podemos hacer una cosa.

\- ¿Qué?

-Ir en avión- explicó Hermione.

\- ¿En… en esa cosa muggle que va por el aire?

Draco oyó a Hermione suspirar.

-Sí, Draco.

-Pero… pero…- ni muerto iba a reconocer que estaba asustado por volar en un cacharro de metal que Merlín sabía cómo se mantenía en el aire- podemos buscar otra alternativa…

-Mira, Draco- dijo Hermione con tono cortante- Mañana mismo quiero estar en Noruega y la forma más rápida (aparte de la red flu) es volar en avión, así que allí iremos.

-Un Malfoy jamás se montará en un medio de transporte muggle- dijo Draco con su mejor tono despectivo.

\- ¿Y tu coche? - rezongó Hermione.

Mierda.

-Eso… es un medio de transporte particular- argumentó él no muy convencido- Nunca me subiré a un aparato que transporta a decenas de personas a gran altura…

-Draco- dijo Hermione con dulzura- El avión es el medio de transporte más seguro del mundo muggle. Es más probable que te alcance un rayo que se caiga un avión. No tienes que tener miedo…

-Hey, hey, ¿Quién ha dicho que yo tengo miedo?

-Nadie, nadie…- dijo Hermione, pero Draco podía imaginarla rodando los ojos- Pero, en el caso improbable de que hubiera un accidente… tú y yo somos magos ¿no? Lo mantendríamos en el aire el tiempo suficiente para un aterrizaje de emergencia.

Draco suspiró y armándose de valor dijo:

-Está bien, iremos en avión. Pero que conste que no tengo miedo.

-Claro que no.

Nada más colgar se puso a hacer la maleta, pero con los nervios y la angustia al pensar en el viaje y en la desaparición de su hijo no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Cuando Hermione lo volvió a llamar para decirle que había encontrado un vuelo que salía a las cuatro de la mañana, Draco intentó alegrarse, pero lo que realmente le salía del cuerpo era hechizar al maldito piloto que se le ocurrió salir a volar a las cuatro de la mañana a Noruega.

Y allí estaba él, Draco Lucius Malfoy, a punto de subirse a un avión muggle.

Buscaron el número de su vuelo en unas pantallas que había allí.

-Mira, Hermione- gritó Draco- Aquí está.

Hermione se acercó a él de inmediato. Al lado de su número de vuelo ponía: puerta de embarque 25.

\- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó Draco.

-Ahora debemos ir a la puerta de embarque 25, facturar allí las maletas y esperar a que llegue la hora de subir al avión. Bueno, equipaje de mano- se corrigió Hermione.

Draco asintió recordando lo impresionado que se quedó cuando Hermione hechizó un maletín de viaje con un hechizo de extensión indetectable, para que él pudiera meter todas sus cosas allí y así evitar pagar por las maletas en el avión. Ella había hecho lo mismo con un bolsito y Draco no podía estar más impresionado.

-Vamos, por ahí- dijo Hermione tomando a Draco del brazo y arrastrándolo unos metros.

El rubio miraba todo con curiosidad, pues nunca había estado en un aeropuerto muggle. Como era tan temprano (o tan tarde, según se mire) no había casi gente allí.

Diez minutos después llegaron a la puerta de embarque 25. Allí vieron a una azafata pelirroja y se dirigieron hacia ella. La chica dirigió una mirada abrasadora a Draco después de mirar evaluadoramente a Hermione y sonreír por la falta de contacto entre ellos.

-Buenas noches- dijo ella calurosamente. Quizás demasiado calurosamente.

Hermione carraspeó y Draco la miró. La castaña miraba a la azafata con el ceño fruncido.

-Buenas noches- dijo Hermione entregándole las tarjetas de embarque de los dos.

Vaya, vaya, interesante. ¿Se habría puesto así por como lo había mirado la pobre chica? Es verdad que era una chica muy guapita, pero no había sentido el impulso de coquetear con ella como hubiera hecho en sus años mozos. Para comprobar si su teoría era cierta dio un paso adelante y sonrió de manera coqueta a la chica.

-Hola- dijo de forma provocativa.

La chica tragó saliva convulsivamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Que graciosa.

Draco oyó a Hermione suspirar con enfado y vio que se cruzaba de brazos y miraba para otro lado. Draco sintió una alegría interior cuando comprendió que estaba celosa. No, no podía ser, ella solo era la madre de su hijo, se lo dejó bien claro hace unos años…

-Todo en orden, señor Malfoy y señorita Granger- dijo la azafata, poniendo mucho énfasis en el "señorita".

Eso sí que no. No iba a permitir que alguien infravalorara a Hermione.

-Señora Malfoy- soltó Draco, ante la mirada de perplejidad de Hermione y la azafata.

\- ¿Perdone? - dijo la chica.

-Digo que mi esposa es la señora Malfoy, por mucho que se empeñe ella en conservar su apellido de soltera ¿verdad, cariño? - dijo Draco abrazando a Hermione por la cintura.

-Claro- sonrió ella, siguiéndole la corriente y apartándole de un manotazo la mano de su cintura- Ya sabes, la independencia femenina y eso.

-Es que mi esposa aún no se ha acostumbrado a mí- explicó Draco a la mujer- Esta es nuestra luna de miel.

-Por supuesto- dijo la azafata echándose a un lado- Que tengan un buen vuelo.

-Gracias- dijo Draco tomando a Hermione de la mano y pasando por el arco de seguridad para entrar en la sala de espera del vuelo. Allí había por lo menos veinte personas aguardando a que les dijeran que podían ir subiendo al avión.

\- ¿Tu esposa? - susurró Hermione.

-Sí- contesto Draco con énfasis- No dejaré que nadie se meta con la madre de mi hijo.

Hermione se puso recta y, mirándolo a los ojos dijo:

\- ¿No te da vergüenza ligar con la azafata cuando precisamente estamos haciendo este viaje para recuperar a nuestro hijo?

-Yo no estaba ligando con nadie- se defendió Draco.

-No es eso lo que vi- repuso Hermione.

-Necesitas gafas entonces- dijo él.

-Idiota.

-Sabelotodo.

-Insufrible.

-Pardilla.

Hermione entornó los ojos y se disponía a continuar la pelea cuando él vio que un hombre moreno los miraba inquisitivamente.

\- ¿Y usted qué mira? - dijo Draco.

-Draco, calla, estamos llamando la atención- susurró Hermione.

Ella tenía razón, todos los pasajeros estaban mirándolos.

-No se preocupen- sonrió Draco- Riñas de recién casados, ya saben.

Varios pasajeros rieron y siguieron a lo suyo. Hermione soltó un bufido y se sentó en uno de los asientos a esperar. Cinco minutos después sonó por megafonía:

-Pasajeros del vuelo N-536 destino Oslo, embarquen por la puerta 25, por favor.

-Vamos- indicó Hermione.

Se pusieron en fila detrás de una pareja de ancianos para entrar en el avión. Una vez dentro se sentaron en sus asientos (de primera clase, por supuesto) y Draco miró por la ventanilla.

-Vaya, pues no está tan mal esto del avión, es muy cómodo- sonrió él- ¿Cuántas horas de vuelo son?

-Dos- contestó ella. Hermione se inclinó sobre Draco y le bajó de golpe la ventanilla.

\- ¿Qué haces? - gruñó él.

-Te marearás cuando el avión despegue- advirtió ella.

-Tonterías- replicó él- Yo soy jugador de quidditch, no me dan miedo las alturas.

-Tú mismo- dejo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando todo el mundo hubo embarcado se oyó la voz del piloto.

-Buenas noches, señores pasajeros les habla el piloto. Vamos a despegar dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, abróchense el cinturón de seguridad. Gracias y buen vuelo.

\- ¿Qué cinturón? - se sorprendió Draco.

-Este- le señaló Hermione, poniéndose ella el suyo para que viera como se lo tenía que poner.

Cinco minutos después Draco tenía l cinturón bien puesto y el corazón en la boca por el susto.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Hermione.

-Perfectamente.

En ese momento pasó otra azafata con un carrito de bebida.

\- ¿Quieren algo del carrito?

-Un whiskey, doble- pidió Draco.

La azafata lo miró sonriente.

-No se preocupe, el avión es un medio de transporte muy seguro…

-No estoy asustado- replicó Draco en tono agudo.

-No queremos nada, gracias- dijo Hermione sonriendo a la azafata.

Draco observó a la azafata irse cuando notó que el avión se movía.

-AY, QUE ESTO SE MUEVE- gritó Draco.

-Tranquilo- dijo Hermione- Ahora tiene que avanzar por la pista de despegue. Irá ganando velocidad hasta que se eleve en el aire y…

-Ay, Merlín- murmuró Draco.

Draco tenía las manos agarrotadas en los apoyabrazos. No podía soltarlas, aunque quisiera.

El avión empezó a avanzar cada vez más deprisa por la pista. Draco podía verlo a través de la ventanilla, pero… había un problema: la pista se acababa y el avión aún no despegaba. Justo enfrente de la pista había uno de los edificios del aeropuerto y parecía que el avión iba a empotrarse justo en él.

-HERMIONE, QUE NOS COMEMOS EL EDIFICIO, QUE NOS LO COMEMOS- gritaba Draco, histérico.

-Que no, tranquilo- dijo ella tomándolo de la mano para tranquilizarlo.

El contacto de la mano de Hermione lo tranquilizó, al igual que el hecho de ver cómo el avión empezaba a elevarse en el aire. Aun así, el edificio estaba demasiado cerca…

-Ay, Dios, ay Dios- murmuraba Draco.

El avión empezó a ascender cada vez más rápido y, para alivio de Draco, salvaron el edificio sin ningún choque.

\- ¿Lo ves? - dijo Hermione- ya pasó. Lo peor de un vuelo es el despegue, después ni te enteras del viaje.

-Aún me late fuerte el corazón- señaló Draco- Quiero mi whiskey.

-De acuerdo- concedió Hermione.

La chica estiró el brazo para apretar un botón que estaba encima de ella. A los pocos segundos vino una azafata.

\- ¿Sí? - sonrió.

-Un whiskey y una coca-cola, por favor- pidió ella.

-Enseguida, señora- dijo la azafata antes de alejarse.

Con su whiskey en la mano a Draco se le pasó el vuelo rapidísimo. Cuando faltaba media hora escasa para llegar el avión dio un bandazo tal que incluso Hermione gritó.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - gritó Draco tratando de ponerse en pie, olvidando que llevaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Turbulencias, Draco- explicó Hermione- Es normal que en un vuelo…

En ese momento hubo otro bandazo que interrumpió la explicación de Hermione.

-VAMOS A MORIR- gritó Draco, histérico.

-CALMATE, DRACO- exclamó Hermione- No pasa nada, lo tienen controlado, son normales.

-Señores pasajeros- dijo la voz del piloto por megafonía- estamos atravesando una zona de turbulencias. Mantengan la calma, ya que es una situación que ocurre con frecuencia. No se levanten de sus asientos, por favor y sigan las instrucciones del personal de vuelo, gracias.

-Que cachondo, el tío- dijo Draco, agobiadísimo.

-Tranquilo- dijo Hermione- ¿Ves? Ya no hay más turbulencias.

Era cierto, pero aun así la media hora que tardó el avión en aterrizar en Oslo Draco la pasó en tensión por si volvía a haber alguna turbulencia de esas.

En cuanto bajaron la escalerilla del avión Draco se tiró al suelo y besó el pavimento ante la risa de todos los pasajeros.

-Su marido nunca ha viajado en avión ¿verdad? - preguntó a Hermione una señora.

-No, nunca- sonrió ella.

-Pues seguro ésta no se le olvida- rio la señora mientras todos los pasajeros iban hacia la puerta de entrada al aeropuerto.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

Hermione pegó un bote en el asiento. Otra vez. Era el quinto bote que daba en quince minutos.

-Madre mía, Hermione, ¿Dónde me has metido? - se quejó Draco.

-De algún modo debíamos ir a Nusfjord ¿no? - respondió ella.

Draco murmuró algo entre dientes que sonaba a que se estaba acordando de toda su familia y no en buenos términos.

\- ¿¡Que?!

-Nada.

Hermione suspiró. Después del vuelo tan movidito que tuvieron desde Londres a Oslo debían encontrar la manera de viajar a Nusfjord y la única manera directa que encontraron era en un autobús que hacía una ruta por los pueblecitos más turísticos de Noruega. El problema vino cuando vieron el autobús: era un trasto que Merlín sabía cómo se tenía en pie.

-última vez que elijes tú el medio de transporte- advirtió Draco.

-Como si tú supieras manejarte en el mundo muggle sin mí- dijo ella.

-Tengo mis recursos- sonrió Draco- Además, que por Scorp estoy dispuesto a todo.

Hermione le sonrió mientras sentía una punzada en el corazón. Ella ya sabía que Draco adoraba al niño y que iría al infierno por él una y mil veces. Era egoísta pensarlo, pero a veces desearía que también tuviera un gesto de cariño hacia ella de vez en cuando…

- _Hey, stop_ \- pensó Hermione- _Lo nuestro no puede ser. Somos demasiado diferentes. Recuérdalo._

Después de una hora de camino, lleno de baches, por cierto, llegaron a un pueblecito llamado Reine. Era un lugar precioso, conocido por ser uno de los pueblos más bonitos de Noruega y por eso los del autobús pararon allí para descansar un poco las piernas.

-Caray, esto es precioso- sonrió Hermione.

-Vaya- dijo Draco- Es increíble.

Hermione avanzó unos pasos por la plaza principal del pueblo, donde paró el autobús y se alejó del grupo para ir a explorar. Estaba tan concentrada en el maravilloso paisaje que tenía ante sí que se dio de bruces con alguien.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no lo vi- dijo ella, ayudando al pobre hombre a levantarse.

-No te preocupes- dijo el hombre alzando la vista y dejando a Hermione boquiabierta.

-Ay, no puede ser- se sorprendió ella- ¿Eres Paolo Giordano, el escritor?

-Sí, soy yo- sonrió él al ver que lo habían reconocido.

-Soy una gran fan de tus novelas. Simplemente me encantan- dijo Hermione, entusiasmada- ¿Podrías firmarme un autógrafo?

-Por supuesto- aceptó Paolo.

Hermione metió la mano en su bolso y empezó a rebuscar en él para sacar un libro que tenía de él (La soledad de los números primos), cuando notó una mano en los riñones.

-¿Qué haces aquí, cariño? Te has alejado mucho del grupo, no te me vayas a perder.

Hermione alzó la vista para mirar a los furiosos ojos de Draco, que en ese momento estaban fulminando a Paolo. Casi, casi, parecía estar… celoso.

-No te preocupes, si casi no me he alejado- soltó ella- Mira, Draco te presento a Paolo Giordano, uno de mis escritores favoritos. Paolo, este es Draco, un amigo.

Paolo sonrió a Draco y le tendió una mano que el rubio tardó en estrechar.

-Encantado. ¿Tú también has leído mis novelas?

-No- dijo Draco.

Hermione le clavó el codo en las costillas. Paolo era un hombre muy agradable y no le gustaba que hablara en ese tono.

-Aquí tienes- sonrió Hermione- Fírmamelo, por favor.

Paolo cogió el libro que le tendía Hermione y sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Garabateó algo y luego se lo devolvió.

\- ¿Sois de aquí, de Noruega? - preguntó Paolo mientras Hermione guardaba el libro en el bolso y Draco se cruzaba de brazos.

-No, somos de Inglaterra- respondió Hermione.

-Sí, pero no vamos a quedarnos casi. Es un viaje exprés- replicó Draco, cortante.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reproche. ¿Por qué demonios se comportaba así? No que el pobre hombre le estuviera haciendo algo…

-Vaya- dijo Paolo mirando a Hermione- yo también estoy de viaje rápido. Tengo que ir a Nurfjord para reunirme con un amigo y…

Draco soltó una maldición.

\- ¿Tú también vas a Nusfjord?- se entusiasmó Hermione.

-Sí… ¿vosotros también?

-Sí. Que coincidencia- sonrió Hermione.

\- ¿Cómo estais yendo para allá? - preguntó Paolo- ¿En coche?

-En autobús- respondió Draco- Y vamos muy a gusto- añadió mirando con dureza a Hermione para que no replicase.

-Pero en autobús tardareis muchísimo- observó Paolo.

-Otras dos horas y habremos llegado- contestó Draco. Hermione lo miró sorprendida- Se lo pregunté al conductor.

-Pues yo en media hora habré llegado en coche. Es que el autobús da un rodeo muy grande para que la gente vea los pueblos más bonitos de Noruega- explicó Paolo.

-Mira tú que listo el hombre- refunfuñó Hermione.

\- ¿Y si venís conmigo en mi coche?- propuso Paolo.

-Sí- contestó Hermione entusiasmada. Así llegarían antes al pueblo y antes podrían ponerse en contacto con Lucius para que les diera la pista del objeto del Marid.

-No- gruñó Draco al mismo tiempo que Hermione.

Ambos se miraron.

-Si nos disculpas Pablo, tenemos que hablar- dijo Draco, agarrando a Hermione por el brazo.

-Se llama Paolo- dijo Hermione apretando los dientes.

-Como sea- dijo él.

Draco arrastró a Hermione unos pasos de Paolo y la miró, enfadado.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú? - replicó ella- yendo con él llegaremos antes a Nusfjord y podremos saber antes la pista de tu padre.

-No necesitamos su ayuda- dijo Draco.

-A veces no es de débiles pedir ayuda- dijo Hermione.

-Me importa un comino, Hermione, no vamos a ir con ese tipo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque no. Podemos apañárnoslas solos- sentenció Draco.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, señal de que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Pues yo sí que iré.

Draco apretó los dientes y sus ojos relampaguearon de furia.

-Te lo prohíbo.

\- ¿Qué tú me prohíbes a mí? Ja- se sorprendió ella.

-No te vas a ir con ese tipo. No lo conoces de nada.

-Draco, por Dios, que no soy una ingenua. Si se pone pesado con un giro de varita está solucionado. Además, ir con él nos ayudará a encontrar antes el objeto del Marid y recuperar a nuestro hijo.

Draco se tapó los ojos con las manos y miró al frente, pensativo. Al cabo de cinco minutos suspiró y dijo:

-Está bien, iremos con Pablo, pero como se pase un pelo te juro por Merlín que no me contengo.

Hermione rio y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Muchas gracias- susurró en su oído.

\- De nada, Hermione- suspiró Draco, abrazándola de vuelta.

Hermione, al notarlo, se puso rígida y se soltó de sus brazos. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

-Bueno, ¿vamos?

Draco asintió.

Siempre había pensado que media hora es muy poco tiempo. Ahora empezaba a cuestionarlo. Media hora era un tiempo infinito. Sentado en el asiento trasero del coche de Paolo Giordano Draco miraba como pasaban los minutos en el reloj del salpicadero mientras Hermione y Paolo charlaban muy animados.

-No puedo creerlo- reía Hermione en el asiento del copiloto- No sabía que en un laboratorio de física hubiera tanto material para gastar bromas.

-Ya te digo, pero cuando el aburrimiento apremia uno puede hacer auténticas virguerías- sonrió Paolo.

\- ¿Y tus compañeros de laboratorio han leído tus novelas?

-Casi todos- respondió él, tomando un desvío a la derecha. Por fin parecían estar llegando.

-Ya estamos llegando- corroboró él- Quedan diez minutos.

-Estoy deseando llegar al hotel- dijo Hermione.

-Normal, estarás cansada después de un día tan ajetreado ¿verdad? - dijo Draco, mordaz- Tantas emociones…

Draco trató de morderse la lengua, pero no era capaz. Era ver como Hermione sonreía a ese tío y le daban ganas de convertirlo en calamar, a ver si así seguía mirándolo tan embobada. Draco sacudió la cabeza. Hermione y él solo eran amigos, pero unos amigos con un hijo. No iba a permitir que la madre de su hijo saliera con cualquiera, ya que su hijo (y ella) se merecían algo mejor. Y ese tipo no era lo mejor.

-Pues sí- replicó ella.

-Bueno ¿y vosotros de qué os conocéis? - preguntó Paolo.

Silencio absoluto.

-Nosotros…- empezó Hermione.

-Tenemos que ir a hacer un encargo para mi padre mientras él nos cuida del niño- interrumpió Draco.

\- ¿Tenéis un niño? - preguntó Paolo.

-Sí- replicó Draco, entusiasmado de llevar la conversación por donde él quería- Tiene seis años y es un amor ¿verdad, Hermione?

-Sí- sonrió ella- Se llama Zack.

-Scorp- dijo Draco.

-Zachary Scorpius- suspiró ella, resignada.

-Menudo nombre- dijo Paolo- Scorpius es un nombre muy poco usual ¿no?

Que mal le estaba cayendo ese tipo.

-Es que NUESTRO hijo es muy especial- dijo Draco.

Paolo asintió mostrando su conformidad.

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo al cabo de un momento.

Ante ellos tenían un pueblecillo pesquero. Era muy hermoso, con mucho encanto a la luz del atardecer.

-Es precioso- susurró Hermione.

Draco asintió. Nunca había visto un pueblo más bello.

\- ¿A qué hotel os llevo?

\- Al Nusfjord Rorbuer- indicó Hermione- ¿sabes dónde está?

-Claro, al lado viven mis amigos- sonrió él.

-Anda, nos podremos ver mientras estemos allí- dijo Hermione, alegre.

Genial, simplemente genial.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

El coche de Paolo paró frente al hotel Nusfjord Rorbuer, donde Hermione había reservado dos habitaciones individuales. Mientras que Draco se bajó de un salto del coche y enseguida fue hacia el maletero para sacar su equipaje, Hermione se quedó unos segundos más en el interior.

-Muchísimas gracias por traernos, Paolo.

-No hay de qué-sonrió él- Ha sido un placer ayudaros a tu marido y a ti.

-No es mi…. -empezó a decir Hermione cuando Paolo la interrumpió.

-Yo soy de los que opinan que lo que hagas por los demás la vida te lo devuelve multiplicado por mil- dijo, sonriente.

-Es una filosofía muy bonita- dijo Hermione, sonriendo- Supongo que te lo enseñó tu mujer, que es filosofa ¿no?

-Sí, Carla me lo enseñó- corroboró él.

En ese momento sonó el cristal de la ventanilla de Hermione. Era Draco, que lo golpeaba para darle prisa y que saliera del coche, con cara de muy enfadado, por cierto.

\- ¿Él no era fan mío, verdad? - preguntó Paolo. Hermione negó con la cabeza- ¿Y sabe que estoy casado?

Hermione volvió a negar.

-Que Dios te coja confesada- rio Paolo.

Hermione le guiñó un ojo y salió del coche para encontrarse con Draco, que la esperaba en la acera con los dos maletines.

-Bueno, chicos, pasad buena noche. Nos vemos- sonrió Paolo antes de arrancar de nuevo el coche.

Draco gruñó mientras el coche de Paolo se perdía por las calles de Nusfjord.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? - preguntó la chica. Draco la miró ceñudo.

-Nada.

Hermione suspiró cansinamente.

-Bueno, ¿entramos? - preguntó Draco.

Cuando entraron al hotel vieron que el vestíbulo era muy amplio y lujosamente decorado. Se notaba que era un buen hotel y que el servicio era exquisito. Aparte de ellos había como diez clientes más en el vestíbulo, pero ellos estaban caminando hacia el comedor para la cena. Draco y Hermione se acercaron la recepcionista.

-Buenas noches, señores- dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa- Bienvenidos al Nusfjord Rorbuer. ¿Tienen hecha una reserva?

-Sí- contestó Hermione- Dos habitaciones a nombre de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

La muchacha hojeó el libro de registro unos segundos hasta que dio con la información.

-Ah, sí, aquí está- dijo- Un botones les acompañará a sus habitaciones.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias- sonrió Hermione.

Un hombre de mediana edad vestido de uniforme les acompañó a un ascensor.

-Sus habitaciones están en la tercera planta, señores. Las habitaciones 356 y 357.

Cuando salieron del ascensor el botones echó a andar por el pasillo y ellos le siguieron. Al llegar a la habitación 356 el hombre abrió la puerta y les hizo entrar. La habitación era grande y espaciosa con un enorme jacucci en el baño.

-Quédate tú con este cuarto, Hermione- ofreció Draco. Ella lo miró sorprendida mientras él salía de la habitación con el botones.

Una vez sola se sentó sobre la cama y se quitó los zapatos con un suspiro. Se dispuso a deshacer la maleta-bolso después de eso, pero lo primero que apareció en su mano al meterla en el bolso fue uno de los juguetes preferidos de Zack: un avioncillo que ella le compró una de las veces que tuvo que viajar a Italia por trabajo. Sin poder evitarlo se echó a llorar, de frustración, de pena, de rabia al pensar que su pobre hijo estaba lejos de ella.

Draco despidió al botones con una generosa propina. Una vez que el hombre se fue más contento que unas castañuelas, Draco se volvió al interior de la habitación. Era igual que la que ocupaba Hermione, así que no había salido perdiendo en el cambio. Bueno, en algo sí: la mujer que estaba en la habitación de al lado ya no era suya. Draco sacudió la cabeza de frustración al recordar el viaje en coche hacia Nusfjord cuando Pablo (se negaba a llamarlo Paolo) y Hermione habían pasado esa media hora más larga de la vida del rubio hablando de un tema y de otro sin parar. Es verdad que intentaron hacerle entrar en la conversación, pero él se negó a hablar: se refugió en un silencio hosco y de ahí no le sacaron.

¿Por qué se comportaba así? Hermione le había dejado las cosas muy claras aquel día.

Flashback.

 _Draco llamó a la puerta de la casa de Hermione. Bueno, casa. Del piso donde vivía con la hermana de la comadreja Weasley. El lugar donde se encontraban a veces, el lugar donde había conocido a Hermione Granger, el lugar donde creyó que podía haber algo entre ellos._

 _La puerta se abrió poco a poco y le mostró a una Hermione en camisón corto de color azul zafiro, la melena revuelta y los ojos llorosos. Nunca antes la había visto tan hermosa._

 _\- ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó una vez tragó saliva._

 _-Ay, Draco- susurró ella antes de echarse a llorar y lanzarse a sus brazos._

 _Draco la abrazó en un gesto mecánico. Con delicadeza la condujo hacia el sofá del comedor y la sentó. Hermione aún lloraba, pero quedamente, soltando de vez en cuando algún hipido._

 _-Cuéntame que ocurre, me estás asustando- pidió el rubio._

 _Hermione alzó la vista hacia él y susurró._

 _-Estoy embarazada._

 _Las palabras eran muy sencillas, pero Draco al principio no las comprendió. Luego, a medida que su mente se iba haciendo a la idea un torbellino de emociones surgieron de su interior: alegría, ternura, amor, miedo, protección, vértigo, júbilo…_

 _-Pero, pero… eso no puede ser, tomamos precauciones- consiguió balbucear._

 _-Está visto que no eran eficaces- dijo Hermione sirviéndose un vaso de agua con manos temblorosas._

 _Draco la miró fijamente. Aun estando llorando asustada, Hermione era la mujer más hermosa que había tenido la suerte de conocer, y saber que estaba esperando un hijo suyo lo llenó de alegría. Madre mía, tenían que comprar tantas cosas… la cuna, ropa, organizar el bautizo…_

 _-Draco… yo… no sé cómo decirte esto, pero… quiero tenerlo- dijo Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos- Tú no tendrías ninguna responsabilidad, yo me haré cargo de él._

 _\- ¿¡CÓMO?!- gritó Draco._

 _-No grites- pidió ella con gesto cansado._

 _-Me estás diciendo que no quieres que vea a mi hijo ¿Y ME DICES QUE NO GRITE?_

 _-No estoy diciendo eso, te estoy diciendo que, aunque los dos tomamos parte en ello, la decisión de tenerlo es mía. Yo sé que entre tus planes no estaba ser padre, así que…_

 _\- ¿Me estás diciendo que crees que yo no quiero tener este bebé? - preguntó Draco, incrédulo- ¿en serio?_

 _\- ¿Tú quieres tenerlo? - preguntó Hermione, estupefacta._

 _Draco le tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos._

 _-Por supuesto._

 _El rubio se fijó en que Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas al decir él aquello y que se iba a echar a llorar otra vez. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo la mirada de Hermione se oscureció y cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor._

 _-No llores, anda- susurró él._

 _-No voy a llorar- contraatacó ella, soltándose de las manos de Draco- Pero quiero dejar algo claro._

 _-Tú dirás- dijo Draco._

 _Hermione se puso en pie y se alejó unos pasos del sofá. Estuvo mirando por la ventana por unos segundos y, tomando aire, se volvió de nuevo hacia él. Tenía una mano sobre su vientre y lucía una expresión serena en su rostro. La imagen de Hermione junto a él y un bebé en los brazos llenó su mente y sonrió tontamente._

 _-Draco, eres un hombre estupendo y los meses que nos hemos estado viendo han estado bien- Draco frunció el ceño ¿Bien? Él lo habría calificado de maravilloso, sublime, pero ¿bien? - Pero tú y yo teníamos claro desde el principio que lo nuestro no podía ser y que solo iba a ser una aventura pasajera, tú mismo lo dijiste…_

 _-Sí, pero eso era…- interrumpió Draco, pero Hermione lo paró alzando una mano._

 _-Déjame acabar. Lo nuestro ha sido una aventura que ha acabado de forma un poco sorprendente, pero se acabó, Draco. Te pedí que vinieras porque quería dejarlo claro._

 _Draco sintió como si un cuchillo se le clavase en las entrañas. ¿Lo estaba dejando? No podía ser. La imagen de él con Hermione y un pequeñín que se formó en su mente desapareció de inmediato ante esto._

 _\- ¿Esto es porque te dije que no quería nada serio? - preguntó y se sorprendió de que su voz saliera firme._

 _Hermione soltó una risotada que hizo que el vello de Draco se pusiera de punta._

 _-Draco, no soy una ingenua. Sabía tan bien como tú que lo nuestro iba a acabar tarde o temprano. Lo único duradero que quedará de esa… relación es este bebé._

 _Draco asintió y alzó la mirada con gesto orgulloso, como todo un Malfoy._

 _\- ¿O sea, que has jugado conmigo?_

 _-Como tú conmigo- dijo ella._

 _Draco apretó los dientes con rabia. Esa imagen fría de Hermione lo sorprendía, ella nunca había sido así delante de él. Echó a andar por la habitación para poner las ideas en orden: había perdido a Hermione y Merlín sabía lo que le dolía, pero no iba a permitir que le quitara el bebé. Su bebé._

 _-De acuerdo- dijo Draco- Pero quiero implicarme con el bebé. Quiero que lleve mi apellido, estar con él, verlo crecer. Es mi hijo y lo voy a querer y cuidar._

 _Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Hermione temblaba, pero cuando miró la vio normal. ¿se lo había imaginado?_

 _-Me parece bien. Pero hay que establecer ciertas reglas entre nosotros._

 _-Cierto._

 _-De cara al niño nos llevaremos bien, pero no habrá más que una relación de amistad (y si eso) entre nosotros. Cada uno puede ser libre de rehacer su vida amorosa sin que el otro tenga nada que decir al respecto._

 _La idea de imaginar a Hermione con otro hombre le daba ganas de propinar un puñetazo a algo, pero asintió rígidamente._

 _-Me parece bien- contestó._

Fin del flashback.

Draco volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Era un estúpido al permitir que los recuerdos de lo que podía haber sido llenaran su mente. Con un suspiro decidió ir a relajarse al bar del hotel cuando, al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de Hermione oyó un sollozo. Draco se alarmó de inmediato ¿Qué había ocurrido? Aporreó la puerta.

\- ¿Hermione? Hermione, abre la puerta, ¿Qué ocurre?

La puerta se abrió para franquearle el paso. Draco se escabulló dentro y encontró a Hermione tras la puerta con los ojos hinchados y un juguete de Zack en la mano. El corazón se le encogió.

\- ¿Hermione?

La chica empezó a llorar y lo abrazó fuertemente. Como aquella vez, Draco la abrazó de vuelta.

-Lo echo tanto de menos- sollozó Hermione.

-Ya pasó, tranquila- murmuró Draco en su pelo- Ya estamos aquí y mañana seguramente tendremos la pista que nos llevará al Marid. Dentro de nada lo tendremos con nosotros otra vez.

-Como le pase algo, yo…- dijo Hermione.

-Shhh- siseó Draco- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Cuando Draco se levantó a la mañana siguiente tenía un considerable dolor de cabeza: la tensión fruto de la situación que estaba viviendo le pasó factura.

-Mi vida es una mierda- se lamentó de manera lastimera mientras apagaba el despertador e iba hacia la ducha.

Una hora después, perfectamente vestido y perfumado, se dirigió al comedor del hotel. Miró alrededor con la esperanza de ver a Hermione, pero la joven aún no había llegado. Se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban vacías y pidió un opíparo desayuno inglés (huevos, bacon, café…). Mientras esperaba echó una ojeada al periódico muggle que el camarero le había traido. Estaba concentrado leyendo una noticia acerca de una explosión de gas en Berlín (gracias a Merlín que no estaba trabajando), cuando una voz lo saludó.

-Buenos días.

Draco se giró y miró a Hermione, espectacular como siempre. Su vestimenta era sencilla, pero era precisamente su sencillez lo que la hacía aún más bella.

-Contesta, Malfoy- se reprendió en su mente.

-Buenos días, Hermione ¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó mientras ela se sentaba enfrente de él.

-Sí, después de tomar la poción para dormir sin soñar que tú traicioneramente me pusiste en el zumo de calabaza- dijo ella, mirándolo con ligero enojo.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Draco inocentemente.

-No te hasgas el inocente, que nos conocemos- rió ella.

-Precisamente- murmuró él.

La mala reputación de él y lo que hizo durante sus años de estudiante, tanto a ella como al resto de sus compañeros nacidos de muggles, era lo que él creía había llevado a Hermione a no querer saber nada de él en el terreno amoroso.

En ese momento el camarero se acercó de nuevo a su mesa, en esta ocasión para preguntarle a Hermione qué deseaba desayunar. Hermione tomó la carta que le ofrecía y pidió un desayuno muy mediterráneo: un café, zumo de naranja y unas tostadas.

-Que sana- observó Draco.

-Me gusta cuidarme- terció ella.

Un silencio se instaló entre los dos unos segundos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Hoy debería mandarnos tu padre las instrucciones para encontrar el objeto del Marid- observó Hermione.

Draco apretó los dientes. No le gustaba recordar que por culpa de su padre estaban en esa situación.

-Sí. Espero que esta pesadilla termine pronto.

Hermione asintió con la mirada perdida. Draco se la quedó mirando unos segundos. Apoyada en el respaldo de la silla se la veía pequeña, frágil. Con la mirad perdida parecía un ángel que se hubiera perdido en la Tierra. Como si notara su mirada, Hermione alzo la vista y lo miró. Toda la fragilidad que él había visto segundos antes desapareció y fue sustituida por una férrea determinación y ganas de luchar. Draco sonrió: eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, que no se rendía nunca.

-Ejem- se oyó.

Draco y Hermione pegaron un pequeño salto en sus asientos ante la voz del camarero, que estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué quiere este ahora?- se preguntó Draco, exasperado.

-Discupen, pero esta carta ha llegado dirid¡gida para ustedes y el dueño del hotel me ha pedido que se la entregue- explicó el camarero teniéndole a Draco una carta en la que se leía:

Señor Draco Malfoy y Señorita Hermione Granger.

Habitaciones 357 y 356.

Hotel Nusfjord Rorbuer

Nusfjord, Noruega.

Sin esperar más explicaciones Draco le arrancó la carta de las manos al pobre hombre y rasgó el sobre. Pudo oir la voz de Hermione excusándose ante el camarero porel comportamiento del rubio, pero sus ojos y su mente solo estaban concentradas en la carta.

Draco:

Espero que el viaje y el pueblo de Nusfjord te estén resultando agradables.

Draco soltó un bufido.

Como ya os comenté a Hermione y a ti, el Marid es un genio del elemento agua, muy difícil de ver en el plano primario donde nosotros habitamos. A pesar de ser un genio muy poderoso se encuentra fuertemente ligado a un objeto y quien posea ese objeto, según la leyenda, poseerá el Marid. Ese objeto, según me dijo El Señor Tenebroso, es un frasco que contiene un fuego eterno. El fuego es algo fascinante para un Marid, que controla el agua, por tanto es un objeto de gran valor para él, pues le permite observar algo que él ve muy pocas veces.

Por lo que me han contado, hay una profecía que dice que el objeto solo puede encontrarse cuando se dan una serie de circunstancias muy específicas. Os copio la profecía para que la conozcáis.

Oh, Marid poderoso.

Oh, genio sin igual.

En esta hora que surges glorioso,

De tu palacio de cristal.

A la hora del crepúsculo

A la cima de este monte escalará.

Y con la última luz del Sol,

La puerta aparecerá.

Objeto de culto un día fue

Este monte en que estará

Y de este mundo oscuro

Por una pared se alejará.

Bajando a las profundidades de la Tierra,

Oh gradioso,

Muchas horas caminará.

Con una mente aguda

Y un corazón amante

Cruzará la cámara

Sin cansarse.

Mas si Thor lo abala,

Con tu frasco de cristal

Triunfante un día se alzará.

Este poema lo escribió un hombre llamando Haakoon en el año 739. Espero que lo consigáis.

Lucius.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, aún sin poder creerse lo que acababa de leer. Iba a empezar a releerlo cuando Hermione le arrancó la hoja de las manos.

-Hey- protestó él.

Hermione no le hizo caso y empezó a leer. Sus ojos iban estrechándose cada vez más a medida que leía el poema.

-¿Oh, poderoso?- leyó ella, burlona- ¿En serio?

Draco dejó escapar una risilla.

-En esos tiempos los dioses eran muy respetados- dijo Draco.

-Claro, en estos días no hay respeto- dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hermione se inclinó sobre la mesa y, sacando un bolígrafo muggle, empezó a diseccionar el poema.

-A ver… pensemos- dijo Hermione mientras se recogía el pelo en un moño- ésta parte está clara: solo se puede acceder a la sala del objeto cuando se pone el sol.

Draco asintió.

-Además, sabemos que el acceso está en la cima de un monte…

-Ahora solo tenemos que saber cuál monte es- dijo Hermione, irónica.

-A ver, seamos un poco optimistas- dijo Draco- Lucius dijo que la entrada a esa cámara está en Nusfjord. Estará cerca de aquí.

-O no- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué lo ves todo tan negro?- dijo Draco frustrado.

-Porque hay que estudiar todas las posibilidades- dijo Hermione- Además, tu padre no sabía exactamente dónde estaba…

-¿Qué propones entonces?- dijo Draco resignado.

-Este poema fue escrito en el año 937. Propongo que nos hagamos con el poema completo y veamos si hay más versos- Draco asintió- Y averiguar qué montes fueron objeto de culto en esa época.

Draco se dejó caer sobre el asiento y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos.

-Me parece un buen plan- asintió él- Propongo que nos dividamos el trabajo.

Ella lo miró interesada.

-Tú te encargas de buscar el poema completo y yo busco sobre los montes. ¿Te parece?- propuso él.

-Me parece muy buena idea- y sonrió.

Hermione resopló frustrada. Llevaban más de tres horas metidos en la biblioteca pública de Nusfjord y aún no encontraba nada sobre el poema. Como no sabía el título del poema Hermione debía leerse todos y cada uno de los poemas sobre mitología nórdica que caían en sus manos y ya estaba de Thor, su padre Odín y el árbol Yggdrasil hasta la punta del moño.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, reina?- dijo una voz.

Hermione miró al joven impecablemente vestido con una sonrisa.

-No, muchas gracias.

-¿Seguro? Yo podría ayudarte. Cuando estaba terminando la tesis doctoral acerca de mitología nórdica estuvo a punto de darme de todo cuando vi la cantidad de poemas que hay sobre el tema- dijo él con un mohín.

Hermione se mordió el labio para no reírse. Ese chico era simpatiquísimo y tenía una gracia al hablar que le encantaba.

-Muchas gracias, pues a lo mejor sí que puedes ayudarme- aceptó ella.

-Tú di que sí, que así acabas antes y puedes salir y disfrutar del día y estar encerrada y oliendo a libro viejo.

-Hey, me encanta el olor a libro viejo- se defendió ella.

-Y a mí también, guapa, por eso estudié literatura- explicó él con una sonrisa.

Ambos rieron bajito.

-Me llamo Mario- se presentó el chico.

-Hermione.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y se les escapó el mismo comentario a la vez:

-¿Tú no eres de aquí?

Volvieron a reír.

-Soy español- añadió él.

-Yo, inglesa.

En ese momento un movimiento llamó la atención de Mario que, inclinándose sobre Hermione, susurró:

-El rubio ese que está sentado en la mesa de al lado me está matando con la mirada. ¿Es tu novio?

Hermione lo miro a hurtadillas, a tiempo de ver como Draco pasaba las hojas de un libro muy bruscamente. Como no tuviera más cuidado lo iba a romper.

-No, es un amigo. Estamos buscando este poema, porque no sabemos si está entero…

Mario tomó la hoja que le alargaba Hermione y leyó el poema. Frunció el ceño.

-Conozco este poema.

-¿De veras?- exclamó Hermione, feliz.

-¿En serio?- rio Mario- ¿Quién usa hoy en día esa expresión?

Hermione, en un gesto cómico, le sacó la lengua.

-Así me gusta, relájate- dijo Mario.

Hermione notó una corriente de aire a su espalda.

-¿Qué tal? Draco Malfoy- dijo Draco, muy serio, tendiéndole la mano.

Mario luchó por contener una sonrisa y le estrechó la mano. Estaba clarísimo que deseaba preguntarle por su nombre, pero se contuvo al ver la cara de cabreo de Draco.

-Mario Álvarez.

-Mario estaba diciendo que conoce el poema.

-¿De veras?- preguntó Draco.

Hermione y Mario se miraron y soltaron una risita.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Draco, ceñudo.

-Nada- dijo Mario- Que este poema fue uno de los que tuve que tratar cuando hice mi tesis, así que lo conozco bien.

-¿Sabes si hay más versos?

-No, lo siento- dijo, pasándose la mano por la barbilla- Ese es el poema entero.

Hermione bajó los hombros, decepcionada.

-¿Y sabrías decirnos si se sabe de qué monte es sobre el que habla el poema?- preguntó Hermione.

-Claro- sonrió él.

Draco y Hermione intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-Es uno de los montes que se encuentra en el glaciar de Boyabreen, en la zona Fjaerlan- contestó Mario.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Draco.

-Sí, segurísimo. Mi trabajo consistió en averiguar el emplazamiento real de las antiguas leyendas y poemas de Noruega.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

-Guau, me encantaría leer tu trabajo- sonrió Hermione.

-Sí, la verdad es que fue muy sacrificado, pero las leyendas me fascinan- dijo Mario.

Draco sonrió, sincero. Al fin tenían el lugar donde buscar.

-Muchas gracias, Mario- sonrió.

-De nada, chicos, un placer- sonrió Mario.

El chico se metió una mano en el bolsillo y le tendió una tarjeta a Draco.

-Este es mi teléfono y mi correo. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa… avisadme.

Draco y Hermione se despidieron de Mario y pusieron rumbo al hotel: tenían mucho que preparar.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

Lucius echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cansado. Volvió a releer la carta que le había mandado su contacto en Nusfjord.

 _Su hijo y la mujer están por el buen camino. Mañana saldrán dirección Boyabreen._

Bien, por fin iba a conseguirlo. Estaba ya tan cerca que le resultaba casi imposible contener los nervios que lo atenazaban en el estómago. Llevaba años planeando hacerse con el frasco del Marid, por lo que le resultaba imposible pensar en que dentro de nada lo tendría entre sus manos y poder pedirle el deseo que llevaba tiempo anhelando…

-Abuelo, abuelo- lo llamó la voz de Zack desde el jardín.

Lucius frunció el ceño. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que no lo llamase así?

-¿Qué ocurre, Scorp?- preguntó él.

-La abuela Cissy dice que podré volver a casa dentro de poco tiempo, ¿es cierto?

Lucius fulminó con la mirada a su esposa, que lo miraba impasible. Lucius sabía que ella no aprobaba que hubiera mandado a su hijo en contra de su voluntad a Noruega, pero era necesario.

-Si tu padre y tu madre hacen ese encargo que les pedí, sí. Pero ya sabes que ellos me pidieron que, hasta que volvieran, te quedaras en casa con la abuela Cissy y conmigo.

Scorp sonrió y dijo.

-Bueno, entonces me voy a seguir jugando con Firulais- dijo refiriéndose al pequeño hurón que le bhabía regalado Harry por su tercer cumpleaños.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza. Scorp corrió hacia el animal, que estaba sentado en el suelo, posición que adoptaba con frecuencia desde que Draco intentó devolverlo a la tienda de animales, maldiciendo a san Potter e insinuando dónde podía meterse Potter su regalo, antes de que Hermione le obligara a devolvérselo al niño.

Lucius miró a Cissy, que se le acercaba despacio.

-Espero que Draco vuelva pronto- deseó Cissy.

Lucius se quedó pensando un momento, sonrió y dijo:

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo.

TOC TOC.

Draco entreabrió los ojos y gimió. Maldita sea, solo había dormido cinco horas…

-¿Draco? ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó la voz de Hermione al otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, pasa- refunfuñó él.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró Hermione. Ya estaba vestida y lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Aún estás así?- preguntó.

-Acabo de acostarme…- rezongó Draco.

-Tenemos que coger el tren dentro de dos horas, Draco. Arriba- dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vale, vale- accedió y se levantó.

Cuando levantó la vista hacia Hermione vio que ella estaba mirando su torso desnudo con los ojos como platos.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- dijo Draco, riendo.

Hermione lo miró asustada y se giró para darle la espalda.

-Madre mía, Hermione, ni que no me hubieras visto nunca desnudo…

-Te espero en el vestíbulo de entrada para que te vistas con tranquilidad- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose hacia la puerta casi corriendo de forma atropellada.

Draco rio entre dientes y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha.

Media hora después estaba bajando las escaleras. Hermione lo estaba esperando rodeándose la cintura con los brazos y golpeando el suelo con el pie impacientemente.

-Ya estoy aquí- susurró Draco en el oído de Hermione.

-Ay ¡que susto!- se sobresaltó ella.

Draco rio.

-Tenemos el taxi en la entrada- dijo Hermione caminando hacia la entrada.

-¿Taxi?- preguntó Draco.

-Es un coche de alquiler- explicó ella.

Draco asintió y vio el coche amarillo al lado del cual Hermione se detenía. Dentro había un hombre que Draco suspuso que era el que lo manejaba.

-¿Vamos?- lo llamó Hermione.

Draco se acercó al coche y le abrió la puerta trasera a Hermione para que pasara ella primero. A continuación subió él.

-Buenos días- saludó Hermione- A la estación de tren de Nusfjord, por favor.

-A la orden, señora- dijo el chófer.

-¿Estás segura de que este hombre es de fiar?- cuchicheó Draco en el oído de Hermione.

-Draco, por Dios, no empieces- se exasperó ella.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió él sin darse cuenta que había alzado la voz- Podría secuestrarnos y pedir un rescate por nosotros.

-Ejem, ejem- carraspeó el hombre con acidez- Le aseguro que no tengo necesidad de secuestrarles, señor.

-No le haga caso, es idiota- dijo Hermione fulminando a Draco con la mirada.

-Mira, tengamos la fiesta en paz- dijo Draco, harto.

-Tú has sido quien ha empezado metiéndote con el pobre hombre- dijo Hermione.

Draco meneó la cabeza, sabiendo que Hermione tenía razón.

-Mis disculpas, señor taxista- dijo Draco.

Hermione suspiró audiblemente.

-Mire, dejémoslo ¿quiere?- dijo el taxista por lo bajo.

El taxi aceleró y los dejó cincuenta minutos después en la estación. Draco y Hermione se apresuraron al interior y vieron que su tren saldría media hora después.

-Venga, vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo- dijo Hermione.

-Sí, un café me vendría genial- accedió él.

Se sentaron en unos taburetes en la barra a la espera que los atendiesen.

-Vaya, tienen tortitas- se sorprendió Draco.

Hermione rio.

-En casi todas las cafeterías del mundo tienen- explicó ella.

-Pues yo quiero- dijo Draco- Tú también deberías comerlas, tienes que comer más, estas adelgazando mucho.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué? Me fijo- se excusó Draco.

Hermione meneó la cabeza, cansada, y pidió ella también las tortitas cuando una camarera les tomó nota. A los pocos minutos les trajeron el desayuno.

-Madre mía, son enormes- se quejó Hermione al mirar su plato.

-No son tan grandes- replicó Draco añadiendo más sirope de chocolate a su plato.

Hermione empezó a comer pero a los pocos minutos empezó a notar la conocida pesadez en el estómago que aparecía cada vez que comía mucho dulce. Levantó la vista del plato, en el que aún había dos terceras partes de comida, y miró a Draco, que estaba terminando ya. Ese hombre no comía: engullía.

-No entiendo cómo puedes seguir estando delgado- comentó ella.

-Practico mucho deporte- dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, claro, es cierto- se mofó ella- Baloncesto, quidditch, natación…

-Perdona, pero ya me han pedido tres veces que sea el capitán del equipo de baloncesto- se infló Draco.

Hermione rio.

-Por no hablar del niño, que es un polvorilla- añadió Hermione, con una sonrisa.

-Sí- coincidió Draco- Ese niño debería ser deporte olímpico.

-¿Sabes lo que son las Olimpiadas?- se sorprendió ella.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Para no saberlo. Están en todas partes con esa noticia.

 _Pasajeros del tren O- 374 destino Boyabreen, embarquen en el tren situado en el andén 10._

-Ese es nuestro tren- indicó Hermione, dándole a la camarera un billete de veinte euros.

-Vamos- dijo Draco.

Seis horas después el tren los dejó en Boyabreen. Draco y Hermione se apearon de un salto del tren y salieron de la estación en busca de un hotel. Como el pueble era muy pequeño no se molestaron en coger un taxi.

-Hermione, ¿te das cuenta que me has llevado por todos los medios de transporte muggles que existen?- dijo Draco mientras caminaban.

-Tienes razón- sonrió ella- Pero bueno, esta vez no te hice ir en bicicleta.

Draco empezó a reír.

-Es verdad- dijo él- Que mala eras, obligándome a ver todo Canterbury montado en una bicicleta…

-Perdona- empezó ella y Draco sonrió. Era una expresión que se le había pegado de él- pero que yo sepa te encantó esa excursión. Te llevé a ver un montón de sitios mágicos. Los paisajes eran impresionantes.

-No fueron precisamente los paisajes lo que yo más recuerdo de aquel viaje- interrumpió Draco.

-¿Entonces…?

-Lo que pasó después- sonrió Draco mirando como Hermione se ruborizaba- Nueve meses después de aquello nació Scorp.

-¡Mira!- exclamó Hermione, señalando detrás de Draco- ¡Un hotel!

Y salió corriendo hacia allí mientras Draco la seguía riendo entre dientes.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

 _Hermione se dejó caer en la cama del hotel donde se alojaban. Sacudió la cabeza, divertida por la forma que habían tenido Harry y Ginny de dejarla sola para hacer manitas:_

 _-Eeeeem. ¿Hermione? Voy a ir a la habitación, a ponerme cómoda después del viaje- había dicho Ginny._

 _-Sí- había añadido Harry- Yo subiré a… darme una ducha._

 _Hermione había rodado los ojos y se había apresurado a acabarse la cena y subir ella también a su habitación (distinta a la de sus amigos, lógicamente) a refrescarse. Habían estado viajando todo el día en coche los tres juntos para reunirse con Ron en Inverness y pasar una semana los cuatro juntos en Escocia, por lo que era lógico que Harry y Ginny quisieran pasar un tiempo juntos._

 _Tras una ducha refrescante y ponerse una ropa cómoda, Hermione decidió bajar al bar del hotel para tomar algo, ya que era muy pronto, apenas las once de la noche. Cuando llegó al bar tomó asiento en la barra y pidió una copa de Bayles. El camarero se apresuró a prepararle la copa y se la estaba dando cuando un hombre se sentó a su lado._

 _-Vaya por Dios- pensó ella- Un pesado._

 _-Vaya, Granger, volvemos a encontrarnos en la barra de un bar- dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras._

 _Hermione se giró hacia el hombre, sorprendida de que supiese su nombre, y comprobó que el que la miraba era Draco Malfoy._

 _\- Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí?_

 _-Estoy de viaje hacia Culloden. Tengo que ir a ver a unos abogados- explicó Draco con la mandíbula tensa._

 _Hermione asintió. Había seguido de cerca el caso de los Malfoy, investigados por pertenecer a los mortífagos cercanos a Voldemort._

 _\- ¿Qué tal va el caso? - preguntó ella._

 _Draco se encogió de hombros. Draco siempre había sido delgado y fuerte debido al quidditch, pero ahora estaba más musculoso que antes. Hermione sabía que eso se debía a que, debido a la impotencia de ver a su familia a punto de ser ejecutada, Draco se había empezado a meter en asuntos de peleas muggles, nunca nada demasiado serio, pero eso le servía para aligerar tensiones y, de paso, eso no le había venido nada mal a su cuerpo._

 _-Pues estamos esperando el juicio. Como los delitos que cometió mi padre son más numerosos y truculentos, primero van a hacer un juicio para mi madre y para mí y después otro aparte para mi padre._

 _Se quedaron callados unos minutos, cada uno perdido en su copa, hasta que Hermione habló._

 _-Mira, Malfoy, tu y yo nunca hemos sido amigos y hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado, pero quiero ayudarte- Draco alzó bruscamente la cabeza para mirarla- Sabes que estoy estudiando Derecho Mágico ¿verdad? Pues estoy haciendo prácticas en juicios y voy a pedir que me asignen como abogado en prácticas en el tuyo y así poder ayudar…_

 _\- ¿Por qué lo haces? - preguntó Draco, con la mirada fría, peligrosa- Para mí siempre has sido la sangre sucia, la sabelotodo, te he humillado, te he herido, he hecho que llores… ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Es para hundirme más de lo que estoy?_

 _A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas._

 _-Porque aquel día, en la mansión Malfoy, tú me miraste a los ojos y me reconociste- Draco se estremeció en un escalofrío, el mismo que ella sintió al recordar ese día. Se miró el brazo y vio las palabras que Bellatrix grabó en él: sangre sucia- Me reconociste, sabías quien era… y no dijiste nada. Puede que en colegio nos hiciéramos la vida imposible, pero cuando mi vida y la de mis amigos estuvieron en peligro… tú nos protegiste. Yo quiero devolverte el favor…_

 _-Si lo haces porque estás en deuda conmigo…_

 _-No- negó ella- lo hago porque eres un ser humano, porque éramos unos críos en Hogwarts y porque el tiempo nos hizo madurar y darnos cuenta de lo que es importante en la vida y cuando estamos equivocados._

 _Draco giró en su asiento para quedar frente a ella y mirarla a los ojos._

 _-Gracias, Granger._

 _-Hermione- sonrió ella, tendiéndole la mano._

 _-Sólo si yo soy Draco._

 _-Vale, Draco._

 _-Vale, Hermione._

 _Se pasaron toda la noche en el bar, hablando de sus vidas. Hermione no podía creerse que estuviera charlando tan amiga con Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de las serpientes, pero allí estaba y el caso era que… se sentía cómoda con él, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Cuando llegaron las cuatro de la mañana Hermione se desperezó en la butaca donde se habían sentado._

 _-Creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir- observó Draco._

 _-Sí- coincidió ella, reticente- Ha estado bien esto._

 _-Sí, me he divertido mucho, Hermione._

 _-Quiero que sepas que lo que te he dicho sigue en pie: si quieres que te ayude en el juicio solo tienes que pedirlo._

 _-Me encantaría. Entonces lo tendríamos ganado- rio Darco- es una pena que no puedas ser abogada plena aún._

 _-Dentro de unos años lo seré._

 _-No me cabe la menor duda._

 _Hermione le pegó en el hombro un golpecito juguetón._

 _-Au- se quejó él de camino hacia el ascensor- Ten cuidado._

 _-Uy, cuidado, que flojo estás ¿no? - bromeó ella._

 _Draco sonrió y flexionó los músculos. Hermione tragó saliva._

 _-Dime de qué presumes y te diré de qué careces- recitó ella, riendo mientras se metían en el ascensor._

 _-Lo mismo podría yo decir de ti- dijo Draco, apoyándose en la pared._

 _\- ¿De qué carezco, a ver?_

 _-De sexo- dijo Draco._

 _A Hermione se le subieron los colores._

 _-No es cierto._

 _-Sí lo es. Cuando hemos estado hablando de relaciones me has dicho que solo has estado con Weasley, y ese poco ha podido enseñarte._

 _\- ¿Tú que sabrás, idiota? - dijo ella, enfadada._

 _\- ¿Lo ves? - rio Draco- Cuando quieras yo puedo enseñarte._

 _Hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos._

 _\- ¿Tú… me estas proponiendo una cita?_

 _-No te confundas- dijo Draco, con los ojos ensombrecidos- Yo no tengo ni quiero pareja. Si tenemos algo, será algo puntual. Sin ataduras… de ningún tipo- añadió guiñándole un ojo a Hermione, que estaba como un tomatito cherry- No quiero algo serio, quiero disfrutar… cosa que deberías hacer tú también._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _-Deja de pensar tanto, Hermione y haz lo que quieras, no lo que debas._

 _En ese momento el ascensor se abrió en la planta de la habitación de Draco y él salió, rozando el cuerpo de Hermione._

 _-Mi habitación es la 796, por si quieres algo- dijo Draco, como quien no quiere la cosa._

 _Hermione lo miró indignada. ¿Pero qué se había creído? Ella hacía siempre lo que quería... o de eso quería convencerse._

 _Toda su vida había sido seguir las normas, pero era cuando se las saltaba cuando se sentía viva y… feliz. Como cuando entró en el pasillo prohibido con Harry y Ron en primero, o en la Casa de los Gritos, cuando creó el ED… esa sensación de hacer lo que quería y no lo que debía… tal y como dijo Draco._

 _El ascensor se abrió en su planta y Hermione salió aún perdida en sus pensamientos. Mientras estuvo con Draco en el bar habló con él de su relación con Ron, que se había roto poco tiempo después de la caída de Voldemort, aunque quedaron como amigos. Con Ron nunca había sentido la fuerza que sentía cunado estaba con Draco, con el que sacaba su lado luchador. Esa madrugada con Draco le había hecho recordar todo eso, pero había algo nuevo: esa mirada de deseo en los ojos del rubio, esa mirada que la hacía sentirse hermosa, además de fuerte y luchadora. Entonces supo que quería esa experiencia: quería saber cómo era estar con un hombre que le provocara esas sensaciones y no iba a conformarse con menos._

 _Con una sonrisa en la cara se metió de nuevo en el ascensor…_

\- ¿Hermione, en que piensas? - dijo la voz de Draco.

Hermione lo miró. Allí estaba de nuevo esa mirada que recordaba en sus sueños.

-En nada, pensaba en que deberíamos hacernos con botas de montaña para subir a esa cima, es muy escarpada.

Draco asintió siguiendo su mirada. Estaban a los pies del monte que, según les dijo Mario, era la entrada a la cueva del Marid. Estaban reconociendo el terreno para saber a qué atenerse cuando lo escalaran esa misma tarde.

-Deberíamos volver al pueblo- sugirió Draco- Así compramos provisiones y las botas.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo y emprendieron la marcha. Hermione suspiró, perdida en sus recuerdos. Debía dejar de regodearse en los recuerdos de cuando Draco y ella estaban juntos, era una pérdida de tiempo. Debía centrarse en el presente.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo era apenas mediodía, así que les dio tiempo de ir al supermercado, hacer una buena compra (que guardaron el bolso sin fondo de Hermione, ya que no sabían cuánto tiempo tenían que pasar en la cueva) y adquirieron también unas botas montaña cada uno. Después de eso volvieron al hotel para descansar un poco antes de ir al monte.

Apenas descansaron una hora cuando salieron en dirección al monte. Draco llevaba en las manos el papel con el poema que hablaba de los peligros de la cueva. Mientras andaba al lado de Hermione lo iba leyendo:

-A la hora del crepúsculo esa cima alcanzará… hemos de llegar a la cima antes del anochecer- dijo Draco.

-Bueno, no te preocupes- dijo Hemione, optimista- Aún faltan cuatro horas para el anochecer.

\- Con tu ritmo no creo que lleguemos ni mañana- se burló él.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Yo hice senderismo con mis padres desde muy jovencita. Puedo llegar a la cima perfectamente a la hora adecuada. Eres tú el que no puede seguir mi ritmo- dijo ella, orgullosa.

\- ¿Eso es un reto? - rio Draco.

-Veremos- dijo ella, sonriendo.

Draco se colocó bien la mochila que llevaba y asintió.

-Vamos allá.

Empezó a andar con paso ligero y observó cómo Hermione le seguía el paso sin dificultad. Al cabo de un rato ese paso ya le cansaba, pero antes muerto que reconocer su debilidad.

\- ¿Quieres que paremos un rato? - preguntó Hermione, que lo miraba sudar como un pollo asado.

-No lo necesito- dijo él- Pero podemos parar un poco si lo necesitas tú.

Hermione lo miró achicando los ojos, pero cedió.

-Gracias a Merlín- murmuró él, sentándose en el suelo y bebiendo agua.

Hermione rio entre dientes. Mierda, lo había oído.

-Falta poco ya- dijo ella, mirando hacia la cima.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Hermione. Draco pegó en bote en el suelo. Ese cacharro muggle nunca le gustó. Hermione miró la pantalla con gesto de extrañeza y contestó.

\- ¿Diga?

La respuesta hizo que se le iluminara el semblante.

\- ¿Zack?

Draco se levantó como movido por un resorte y se dejó caer al lado de Hermione, que estaba poniendo el altavoz.

-Mamá, te llamo desde una cabina- dijo la voz de Zack. A Draco se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Por lo menos sonaba contento, no estaba asustado.

\- ¿Te has escapado? - preguntó Draco, incrédulo.

\- ¡Papá! - gritó el niño- No, estoy en un pueblo chiquitito con la abuela, que me ha dejado llamaros.

Draco asintió: eso ya le sonaba más. Su madre era la más compasiva de los dos.

\- ¿Cómo estás, cariño? - dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos y mordiéndose el labio.

-Bien, los abuelos me están tratando muy bien, pero os echo de menos. A ver si venís pronto- dijo Zack riéndose, ignorando la angustia de sus padres.

-En cuanto podamos, Zack, nosotros también te echamos de menos- dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Qué hacéis? - preguntó el niño.

-Estamos… buscando una cosa que nos ha pedido el abuelo- dijo Draco.

-Ah, vale- dijo Zack, pero sonaba distraído- Os tengo que colgar ya, que va a venir el abuelo dentro de poco.

-Cuídate mucho, cielo- dijo Hermione- Haz caso a la abuela y no te preocupes, pronto iremos a buscarte. En unos días estaremos allí.

-Vale- asintió Zack.

-Te queremos mucho, mucho- dijo Hermione porque Draco tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo también. Hasta pronto, papá, mamá.

Y se cortó la llamada.

Hermione empezó a sollozar y, antes de que Draco pudiera darse cuenta, lo abrazó con fuerza. Draco la abrazó de vuelta y ambos encontraron consuelo en la fortaleza del otro. Cuando pasaron unos minutos se pusieron en pie y sin decir palabra empezaron a caminar.

-Dentro de unos días estaremos con él- dijo Hermione con firmeza.

-Y mi padre va a tener que darme muchas explicaciones- dijo Draco, furioso.

Hermione se acercó más a él y lo aferró de la mano. De esa guisa llegaron a la cima del monte unos minutos antes del anochecer. Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse Draco y Hermione empezaron a buscar por todas partes una puerta, pero no veían ninguna.

-Vamos, tiene que estar por aquí- murmuró Draco.

Cuando el sol ya estaba casi oculto Hermione gritó.

\- ¡Draco!

El hombre se acercó corriendo hacia ella y Hermione le señaló una pared de roca justo enfrente donde se ponía el sol. Una línea dorada la cruzaba revelando el contorno de una puerta…

-Aparta- ordenó Draco.

Draco puso ambas manos sobre la roca y empujó con fuerza. La puerta se abrió con dificultad, dejando ver, a la luz mortecina del sol, unas escaleras que se perdían hacia abajo.

\- ¿Vamos? - dijo Hermione.

-Vamos- corroboró Draco.

Y ambos se internaron en la oscuridad.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13:

-Vaya, no veo nada.

-Pues anda que yo.

-Ten cuidado, Hermione, aquí hay un escalón en mal estado.

-Esto es ridículo. _Lumus_.

Hermione notó la risa de Draco antes de verla. Estaban bajando las escaleras que daban a la cueva del Marid. Estaba oscuro como boca del lobo, por lo que Hermione utilizó el hechizo de iluminación.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que debemos caminar? - preguntó Hermione.

-El poema dice que… muchas horas caminará- gruñó Draco- Genial.

-Bueno, esa actitud no hará que las horas pasen antes ¿no? - dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Qué actitud?

-La tuya.

-Yo tengo buenísima actitud.

-Claaaaaro.

-Que sí.

-Lo que tú digas.

-Hermione… no me busques, que me encuentras.

Hermione alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

-De acuerdo, lo siento- dijo ella.

-Yo también- sonrió Draco.

-Qué lástima no tener una grabadora en este momento- rio ella.

Draco rio entre dientes también y Hermione se relajó.

Después de un buen rato de bajar escaleras llegaron al final de las mismas… solo para encontrar con que tenían que seguir andando, esta vez sobre terreno plano.

-Merlín bendito, con razón mi padre nos mandó a nosotros a conseguir el fuego del Marid, llega a venir él menuda caminata se pegaría.

-Tu padre es un auténtico caradura. En cuanto volvamos a Londres me va a oír- prometió Hermione, disgustada.

-No creo que te vaya a oír, antes lo dejaré sordo yo.

Ambos rieron.

-Si conseguí que me escuchara y que hiciera lo que le dije durante el juicio, podré conseguir también que me escuche en esto, créeme.

Draco asintió, recordando cómo lo sorprendió que su padre, orgulloso sangre limpia, hiciera caso de una bruja que, aunque brillante, era una sangre sucia.

-Entonces creí que ya lo había visto todo- dijo Draco.

Hermione suspiró y dejó que Draco fuese delante. Mientras miraba la ancha espalda de Draco delante de ella recordó el momento en que Lucius Malfoy averiguó quién iba a ser su abogada defensora…

 _-No, no, no. De ninguna manera._

 _Draco lanzó un bufido de exasperación al lado de Hermione. Ambos habían acudido a la mansión de los Malfoy una semana después de su reencuentro en el hotel con la intención de explicar a los padres de Draco que Hermione los iba a defender en el juicio._

 _\- ¿Acaso estás insinuando, Draco, que nos va a defender una sangre sucia? - inquirió Lucius, furioso._

 _Draco sacó la varita con un movimiento veloz y apuntó a su padre a la cara. Narcissa Malfoy ahogó un gemido y Hermione tomó a Draco por el brazo, para impedir que le echara un maleficio a su padre._

 _-No vuelvas a pronunciar esa palabra- siseó el chico- Bastantes problemas nos ha causado ya tu ideología pro-sangre limpia._

 _Lucius lo miraba estupefacto. Era incapaz de concebir que su adorado hijo fuera capaz de hechizarlo._

 _-Baja la varita, Draco- pidió Hermione con voz suave._

 _-Te ha insultado- gruñó Draco sin bajar el arma._

 _-Soy capaz de defenderme yo solita- bufó ella- Además, me han dicho cosas peores._

 _Draco desvió la vista hacia ella. Estaba llena de remordimientos, ya que sabía que esas cosas peores se las había dicho él._

 _-Señor Malfoy- comenzó su discurso Hermione, dirigiéndose a Lucius- usted no me soporta y créame que lo último que yo haría hace varios años sería defenderlo a usted en un juicio. De hecho, hubo un tiempo en que habría disfrutado entregándolo a los dementores- Lucius se quedó blanco y Draco rio entre dientes- Pero ahora las circunstancias son distintas. Sé de buena mano que ustedes no ayudaron de forma activa al Señor Tenebroso esta vez, e incluso Draco y Narcissa ayudaron a derrotarlo. Por eso voy a ayudarlos._

 _Draco bajó la varita poco a `poco al ver que su padre se tranquilizaba. Lucius se sentó en una butaca de piel (negra, por supuesto) e hizo un gesto para que Hermione tomara asiento._

 _-Explícame tu estrategia- pidió- Si me gusta, entonces aceptaré que me defiendas._

 _Hermione arqueó la ceja, pero lo dejó correr._

 _Veinte minutos después los tres Malfoy la miraban maravillados por su estrategia. Lucius seguía un poco reticente, pero parecía comprender que esa era la mejor opción._

 _-Bueno, los espero mañana a las cinco en la sala 12 del Ministerio. Planta 3 ¿de acuerdo? El caso de Draco y Narcissa es sencillo, pero necesito ultimar algunos aspectos._

 _-Muy bien- dijo Narcissa- allí estaremos. Te acompaño a la salida._

 _Hermione asintió y estrechó la mano de Lucius. Fue un contacto fugaz, pero Hermione creyó ver una chispa de agradecimiento en sus ojos._

 _De camino a la salida, mientras caminaba detrás de Narcissa, notó la mano de Draco en su cintura y su boca haciéndole cosquillas en el oído mientras decía:_

 _-Muchas gracias, has impresionado a mis padres._

 _Hermione sonrió simplemente, pues no quería atraer la atención de Narcissa. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada la madre de Draco se giró y, tendiéndole la mano a Hermione, le sonrió._

 _-Muchas gracias por todo, Granger. No sé cómo agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mi familia._

 _-No tiene importancia- dijo Hermione, estrechándole la mano._

 _-Sí que la tiene- discutió Narcissa- Con todo lo que te hemos hecho… y sin embargo nos ayudas. Tu corazón es muy bondadoso. Quiero que sepas que nunca olvidaré esto._

 _-Bien… eh… gracias- dijo Hermione, cohibida por la mirada sonriente de Narcissa. Era la primera vez que la veía mirarla con una sonrisa, y no como si se hubiera tragado un limón._

 _-Te acompaño por los jardines hasta verja, para que te puedas desaparecer- dijo Draco- Vuelve a casa, madre, ya me encargo yo._

 _Narcissa asintió y cerró el portón de entrada._

 _-Aún no me creo que mi padre aceptara tu defensa. Creí que se iba a poner más duro- dijo Draco, admirado._

 _Hermione lo miró sonriente. Caminaban el uno junto al otro, sin tocarse, pero sentía el calor del cuerpo de Draco._

 _-Eso es porque soy un hacha en lo mío- dijo, sacudiéndose el pelo tal y como hacía Fleur, la mujer de Bill Weasley._

 _Draco rio._

 _-Me parece que voy a tener que agradecerte esto muy bien…- sugirió Draco, de manera insinuante._

 _Esta vez fue Hermione quien rio, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo._

 _\- ¿Ah, sí? - dijo ella- ¿Qué propones?_

 _Draco miró por encima del hombro y, cogiéndola del brazo, la llevó por uno de los senderos que surgían por los lados. Los altos setos los rodeaban, así que no había peligro de que los vieran. Draco soltó el brazo de Hermione y cogió su cara entre las manos antes de besarla. Sus labios, calientes y suaves, abrieron los de ella en un beso ardiente y posesivo, que demostraba el deseo que sentía por ella. Hermione gimió y se apretó más contra él, pero Draco se apartó de ella demasiado pronto, los ojos brillantes por la excitación._

 _-Esto ha sido solo un aperitivo, mi querida Hermione. Esta noche verás lo que es bueno._

 _Hermione sonrió. Cada vez que Draco y ella pasaban la noche juntos (y lo que no era la noche), sus encuentros estaban llenos de pasión, por lo que no dudaba en que el "agradecimiento" de Draco iba a ser muy muy generoso._

En ese momento sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque dio un tropezón contra una piedra del camino.

-Auch- musitó ella.

Draco se giró.

\- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo que iba distraída- dijo Hermione con las mejillas rojas por los pensamientos que había tenido justo antes.

-Oh- dijo Draco- Llevamos mucho rato caminando, ¿Quieres que paremos un rato?

Hermione miró Draco, cuyo rostro denotaba cansancio.

-Está bien, solo un rato- consintió.

Ambos se dejaron caer en el suelo y apoyaron la cabeza en la pared. Hermione sacó dos botellas de agua del bolsito que llevaba y bebieron un buen trago.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que falta? - preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé, pero espero que falte poco, ya llevamos un buen rato caminando.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Draco volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Estás mejor?

-Sí- dijo ella- Deberíamos seguir…

-Espera un poco, no me seas cagaprisas- rezongó Draco.

\- ¿Qué? - rio Hermione. Nunca lo había oído decir eso.

-Que no me seas impaciente- explicó Draco, sonriendo al ver que Hermione se partía de risa con su comentario.

Draco se apoyó en la pared de la cueva y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado… muy cansado. Hermione lo miró un rato, su gesto en paz le gustaba, se lo veía más joven así. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos a ella también le entró sueño y se quedó dormida apoyada contra la pared.

Cuando Draco despertó tenía un fuerte dolor de cuello.

-Genial, ahora una tortícolis- gimió.

Se incorporó un poco, ya que se había escurrido de la pared, pero, ahora que lo notaba, su cuerpo estaba muy cómodo, no estaba sobre el duro suelo…

-Ay, mierda- susurró Draco.

Al quedarse dormido había caído encima de Hermione, por lo que ella estaba tumbada sobre el duro suelo, con él encima y su brazo rodeándola.

-Menos mal que ella no se ha despertado aún- bendijo Draco.

Con cuidado se quitó de encima de ella y soltó su cintura.

-Es que ni dormido puedo mantenerme lejos de ella o ¿qué? - pensó Draco.

Hermione se giró en ese momento, quedando de cara a Draco. Sus pestañas se agitaban rápidamente, como si estuviera soñando. Su expresión de angustia le indicó que estaba sufriendo una pesadilla, por lo que, conmovido, le puso la mano sobre el hombro para despertarla.

Hermione pegó un bote y se sentó en el suelo, mirando a todas partes.

-Tranquila, solo era una pesadilla-intentó tranquilizarla Draco.

Hermione se llevó la mano derecha al corazón, que le latía acelerado, mientras con la otra mano buscaba la botella de agua. Cuando terminó de beber se volvió hacia Draco, que la miraba asombrado.

-Ay, madre mía, que mal rato.

\- ¿Qué soñabas? - preguntó, curioso.

-A ti te lo voy a decir…

Draco frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque no- sentenció ella- ¿Quieres tomar algo de comer o continuamos andando?

Draco abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo, pero decidió que una mujer acorralada era cien veces más peligrosa que Voldemort, así que negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie.

Comenzaron a andar de nuevo, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que, al cabo de un buen rato, se toparon de cara con una pared.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? - murmuró Hermione.

-Qué raro, no he visto ningún otro pasadizo- dijo Draco, mirando hacia atrás.

\- ¿Deberíamos volver atrás? - preguntó Hermione, sacando la varita de nuevo.

Draco negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a la pared con la intención de examinarla de cerca cuando la pared emitió un brillo azulado. Draco dio un salto hacia atrás y la pared dejó de brillar. Hermione miró a Draco con los ojos como platos. Draco la miró también y, con un gesto, le indicó que se quedara detrás de él. Hermione bufó por lo bajo, pero asintió. Cualquiera le llevaba la contraria al señorito.

Draco sacó su varita también y dio un paso vacilante hacia la pared. Ésta volvió a emitir ese resplandor azulado y, al dar el hombre otro paso hacia ella, brilló con más intensidad. Draco extendió la mano y tocó con la varita la superficie de piedra. En ese momento un rayo de luz azul salió disparado de la pared… para dar de lleno en el pecho de Draco.

-NOOOOOO- gritó Hermione, abalanzándose sobre Draco.

Draco respiraba con dificultad y miraba a Hermione con sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas.

-Her…mione- susurró.

-Tranquilo, Draco, ya verás cómo no es nada- dijo Hermione tratando de mostrarse tranquila, pero su voz temblaba.

Draco sonrió.

-Tranquila, el hechizo simplemente causa una débil conmoción- dijo una voz ronca.

Hermione se puso en pie con la varita en ristre.

\- ¿Quién eres?

-Ésta es la cueva del Marid- dijo la voz cavernosa que parecía venir del otro lado de la pared- Habéis venido con la intención de llevaros el fuego del genio, que está al otro lado de la pared, pero solo podréis pasar si lográis superar la prueba.

\- ¿En qué consiste esa prueba? - inquirió Hermione.

-Debéis elegir quien de los dos se queda aquí para ser el siervo del Marid, en compensación por arrebatarle su objeto más preciado- dijo la voz cavernosa.

Hermione oyó el grito ahogado de Draco.

-El que se vaya a quedar de los dos deberá tocar la pared y un hechizo lo transportará a la presencia del Marid. En cuanto se vaya, el otro podrá entrar en la cámara que tiene el fuego.

Draco miró a Hermione con la duda en los ojos.

\- ¿Podemos pensarlo?

-Tenéis media hora.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14.

-Espera- pidió Hermione.

-¿Sí?- respondió la voz- ¿Qué quieres, humana?

-No hace falta ningún periodo de tiempo- dijo ella, decidida.

-Hermione ¡no!- gritó Draco desde el suelo. Ella se inclinó a su lado y él la cogió de la muñeca- ¿Estás loca, que vas a hacer?

-Draco, uno de los dos ha de quedarse…

-¡Tú no vas a quedarte!- estalló Draco- Me quedaré yo.

-Ni hablar- negó Hermione.

-Hermione…- dijo Draco, cansinamente- Scorp te necesita.

-ZACK- dijo ella, perdiendo la paciencia- nos necesita a los dos, pero si uno ha de quedarse y el otro lidiar con tu padre… creo que tú podrás hacerle más daño que yo.

-No pienso discutir contigo- dijo Draco, poniéndose en pie- Me quedaré yo, aunque para ello tenga que hechizarte.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-El mundo no puede perder una persona como tú- dijo Draco con un amago de sonrisa.

Hermione dejó salir un grito de frustración de su garganta. Luego dejó caer los hombros y corrió hacia Draco. Él, sorprendido, abrió los brazos y la abrazó.

-Todo niño necesita a sus padres más que nada en el mundo- dijo Hermione- Pero para poder recuperarlo debemos dejar a uno de los dos en el camino… no es justo.

-Lo sé- coincidió Draco- Pero… abordémoslo desde un punto de vista lógico: tú eres una reputada abogada del mundo mágico, heroína de guerra con montones de amigos y un hijo que te adora por encima de todo- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco- yo, en cambio, soy un exmortífago que, aunque absuelto a los ojos de la ley, soy culpable aún en el mundo mágico. Todo lo que he conseguido ha sido por luchar duramente y por la ayuda de varias personas… entre ellas tú. Admitámoslo, tú tienes más oportunidades en el mundo mágico que yo… por mi pasado.

-Eso es una tontería, Draco- lo contradijo ella.

-Lo sé, pero es la realidad. El mundo no está hecho de ideales y todos perdimos demasiado en la guerra- dijo Draco, enterrando la cara en el cuello de Hermione- Además… si yo me quedó Scorp podrá tener de nuevo una familia con el tiempo- dijo con dificultad.

Hermione se separó de él, sorprendida.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

Draco torció el gesto. El hecho de imaginarse a Hermione y Scorp con otro hombre que fuera esposo y padre respectivamente lo consumía de celos.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir… tú puedes encontrar a un hombre bueno, que quiera a Scorp...- Hermione lo miraba boquiabierta- No me hagas explicártelo.

-¿Crees que en cuanto vuelva a casa empezaré a buscarle otro padre a Zack?- preguntó incrédula. Acto seguido empezó a golpearlo fuertemente.

-Auch, ¿Qué demonios haces?

-Eres (golpe) un (golpe) idiota (golpe). ¡Yo nunca te sustituiría! Eres… eres… ¡SI TÚ TE QUEDARAS YO JAMÁS PODRÍA ESTAR CON OTRO HOMBRE!

Draco notó como el corazón se le paraba, pero acertó a preguntar.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque… porque yo…- balbuceó ella.

Draco no la dejó continuar y… la besó. Fue un beso apasionado, desesperado y regado por las lágrimas de Hermione. La chica puso las manos en el cuello de Draco, mientras que las de él estaban en su cintura. Draco solo podía pensar en una cosa: Hermione era el ser más luminoso que había conocido y daría lo que fuera por permanecer junto a ella y Scorp toda la vida… pero si uno de los dos iba a quedarse… prefería vivir toda una vida sabiendo que ellos dos estaban juntos, que vivirla sin ella.

Hermione sollozó contra su boca y se apartó de él.

-Lo siento- susurró Draco- Pero quiero que sepas que si las cosas hubiesen sido de otra manera no habría nada que me hubiese movido de vuestro lado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo también lo siento.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Draco, confundido.

-Por esto- susurró ella.

De un empujón Hermione lo tiró contra la pared y corrió hacia la pared azul que debía atravesar el que se quedara con el Marid.

-¡NO!- gritó Draco, corriendo también hacia la pared.

Alcanzaron la pared casi al mismo tiempo, pero Draco agarró la cintura de Hermione y tiró de ella hacia atrás, pero ya era tarde: los dos habían atravesado la pared.

Una luz cegadora obligó a Draco a cerrar los ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos se atrevió a volver a abrirlos y se encontró en una cámara de piedra, sin apenas decoración. Al fondo de la estancia podía ver un frasco de un palmo de altura con un fuego dentro. Al mirar a su derecha Draco suspiró, aliviado: Hermione estaba a su lado, frotándose los ojos y mirando a su alrededor, sorprendida.

-Pero… ¿Qué? - susurró ella.

Draco la abrazó con una radiante sonrisa. Estaban los dos juntos y habían conseguido el fuego del Marid sin que ninguno se hubiera tenido que quedar.

-¿Por qué nos habrá liberado a los dos?- preguntó ella, tras soltarse de Draco.

-Yo puedo contestar eso- dijo una voz, más antigua que las piedras. Una forma fantasmal apareció cerca del frasco del fuego. Era muy parecido al genio de Aladdín- Hay una antigua profecía que dice que solo un corazón amante y una mente aguda podrán atravesar la cámara y hacerse con el fuego. Ambos, por separado, solo tenéis una de las cualidades, pero juntos… tenéis las dos. Si uno solo de vosotros hubiese atravesado la pared, ese alguien se habría quedado para ser siervo, pero al cruzarla los dos, se ha cumplido la profecía. Por ello os entrego mi fuego. Espero que lo utilicéis bien,

Hermione se giró hacia Draco con los ojos abiertos. Draco la miró igual de sorprendido.

-Entonces… ¿podemos irnos? - preguntó Hermione.

-Por supuesto- dijo el genio- Coged el fuego y marchaos.

-¿Así sin más?- preguntó Draco, desconfiado.

-No pongáis a prueba mi paciencia. Como guardián de la cueva del Marid mi objetivo era impedir que se hagan con el fuego todos aquellos que no cumplan la profecía. Vosotros la cumplís, podéis iros.

-Draco, vámonos- susurró Hermione- No lo cabrees.

Draco asintió y echó a andar hacia la plataforma donde estaba el frasco. Extendió la mano y lo cogió. Estaba caliente al tacto.

-Ya está- dijo Draco a Hermione, que estaba a su lado.

En ese momento una de las paredes se abrió y dejó entrar la luz del sol. Se encaminaron hacia allá y, una vez estuvieron al aire libre, la pared volvió a su sitio, ocultando al mundo la cueva del Marid.

Draco miró a su alrededor y notó que estaban al pie del monte que habían subido el día anterior. Hermione suspiró y extendió las manos.

-Dámelo- pidió.

Draco le entregó el frasco y observó como ella lo estudiaba. Pasados unos segundos el frasco estaba en el interior del bolso sin fondo de Hermione.

-No puedo creerlo, lo hemos conseguido- dijo Hermione, girándose, radiante, hacia Draco.

-Sí- dijo Draco.

-Venga, vamos hacia el pueblo, que tengo que llamar por teléfono para reservar billetes hacia Londres.

Draco la miró confundido mientras ella enumeraba todo lo que había que hacer. Le disgustaba que ella no hiciera ningún comentario acerca de lo que pasó momentos antes de atravesar la pared: el beso que habían compartido.

\- ¿Hermione? - preguntó Draco. Ella se giró- ¿No quieres hablar de lo que pasó en la cueva?

\- ¿De qué hay que hablar? - preguntó ella, inocentemente- Mira, Draco, que ya somos mayorcitos. Eso fue un momento de tensión y tú y yo hemos compartido muchas cosas…

-No, no fue eso para mí.

-Draco, basta ya- pidió ella. Se la veía angustiada- Tú y yo no podemos tener nada, yo no quiero nada contigo ¿me entiendes?

Draco sintió un peso en el corazón y tenía dificultades para respirar, pero se repuso y con su mejor tono Malfoy dijo:

-Está bien, ahora que ya lo hemos aclarado podemos irnos a casa.

Hermione lo miró seriamente y echó a andar delante de él con dirección al pueblo.

-No te gires, no te gires- murmuraba Hermione. Si lo miraba de nuevo se echaría a llorar. Debía ser fuerte y fingir que no quería nada con él, o le volvería a romper el corazón, como aquella vez, hace años, cuando supo que para él lo suyo nunca sería nada serio. Cogió aire con fuerza e intentó convencerse a sí misma de que lo único que les unía era Zack, pero ni ella misma de lo creía.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15:

-¡ABRE DE UNA VEZ LA MALDITA PUERTA!

-Draco, cálmate, así no nos va a abrir…

-Tienes razón- dijo Draco- ABRE, NO ESTOY ENFADADO, NI TE VOY A PARTIR LA CARA EN CUANTO ABRAS.

Hermione suspiró y meneó la cabeza, exasperada. Acababan de llegar a Londres en un vuelo relámpago desde Noruega. En cuanto bajaron del avión se desaparecieron en la entrada de la mansión Malfoy y Draco había corrido como un energúmeno por los jardines hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió lo justo para que el elfo doméstico de los Malfoy, Bohu, asomara la cabeza.

-Señor Malfoy, que sorpre…

-¿Dónde está mi padre, Bohu?

-¿Hijo?- se oyó la voz de Narcissa, la madre de Draco- No sabía que habíais vuelto tan pronto…

-¿Dónde está, madre?- repitió él.

-En su estudio, con Scorp.

Draco echó a correr antes de que su madre pudiera acabar la frase y Hermione lo siguió. No pidía creer que estuviera a punto de volver a abrazar a su hijo después de tantos día. Llegaron en poco tiempo a una puerta maciza de roble y Draco y la abre de un empujón. En la sala estaba Lucius, con su gesto serio de siempre. Junto a él, jugando en el suelo estaba…

-Zack- dijo Hermione en un susurro ahogado.

-Mamá, papá- exclamó Zack, levantándose del suelo y corriendo hacia ellos.

Draco y Hermione se agacharon al mismo tiempo y abrazaron a su hijo estrechamente.

-Cuanto me alegro que hayáis vuelto, os he echado mucho de menos- decía el niño.

-Y nosotros a ti, cariño- dijo Hermione.

Parecía mentira lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, pero no esperaba otra cosa. Desde que Zack nació se había separado de él en contadas ocasiones, pero siempre tenía la seguridad de que estaba con Draco o con alguien de su total confianza, por lo que esta separación le había dolido en el alma.

-Papá ¿dónde vas?- dijo Zack.

Hermione miró a su izquierda y vió que Draco los había soltado y se dirigía, enfurecido, hacia su padre.

-Madre- decía Draco mientras avanzaba- Llevate a Scorp un momento al jardín.

-Draco…- empezó a decir Hermione.

-Tranquila, Hermione, solo vamos a hablar con mi padre unos minutos.

Narcissa miró indecisa a su marido, pero al ver que este asentía (más pálido de lo habitual) cogió a Scorp de la mano y dijo:

-Vamos al jardín un rato, cariño.

El niño miró por encima del hombro a sus padres y a su abuelo, pero dejó que Narcissa lo sacara de la habitación. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos Hermione saltó hacia donde estaba Lucius Malfoy y, echando la mano hacia atrás, le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz tal que lo tiró al suelo antes de que Draco pudiera siquiera detenerla.

-Hermione- exclamó Draco entre divertido y exasperado.

-¡Salvaje!- insultó Hermione a Lucius mientras intentaba deshacerse de la sujeción de Draco- ¡Déspota, Egocéntrico! ¡ASQUEROSO HIJO DE…!

No pudo terminar la frase debido a que Draco le tapó la boca.

Lucius consiguió levantarse del suelo.

-No lo entendéis- intentó explicarse el hombre- Era necesario…

-¿ERA NECESARIO SECUESTRAR A UN NIÑO INOCENTE? POR MERLÍN, YO MISMO HABRÍA IDO SIN ESTO- gritó Draco también.

-Sí, era necesario que fuerais los dos juntos- explicó Lucius.

-¿Por qué?- exclamó Hermione.

-Porque… hace años… te mentí, Hermione- dijo Lucius ante la mirada atónita de Draco.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta.

-¿Qué… cómo… cuando me has mentido?- inquirió ella, demasiado enfadada para mantener el mismo nivel de ira.

-Hace años, cuando fui a verte a tu casa- Hermione se tensó al lado de Draco- Cuando todavía estabas con Draco.

-Draco y yo nunca hemos estado juntos- interrumpió Hermione, con la mirada dura.

-Claro que lo estuvisteis… los dos lo deseabais.

-¿Qué?- dijeron a la vez Draco y Hermione.

-Draco, hijo, es hora de que lo sepas…- Lucius miró a su hijo con los ojos llenos de sentimiento… ¿de culpa?- Hace años fui a casa de Hermione y… la convencí de que tú no querías nada con ella.

Algo helado se instaló en el pecho de Draco. Era mentira, no podía ser…

-¿Qué tú QUE?- estalló Draco. Se acercó de una zancada a su padre y le agarró del cuello de la túnica- DIME QUE ES MENTIRA.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento, hijo. Al principio de que quedaras con ella no me pareció mal, pero con el tiempo me dí cuenta de que te estabas enamorando de ella y… hice lo posible por separaros porque…

-Porque soy una sangre sucia- murmuró Hermione tras Draco. El dolor patente en la voz de la joven hizo que Draco apretara un poco más el cuello de la túnica de Lucius.

-Por eso rompiste lo nuestro- empezó a comprender Draco- Cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada…

Hermione sollozó y asintió.

-No lo sabía- dijo Lucius, agarrando las manos frías de su hijo que aún lo sujetaban- No sabía lo del niño. Intenté convencerme de que era lo mejor para todos… pero pasaron los años y yo seguía viendo cómo os mirabais y saber que no estabais juntos por mi culpa… me estaba matando.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?- dijo Draco, con voz dura.

-Pensé que… lo único que os unía era Scorp, por lo que si os obligaba a hacer algo por él… juntos… estar tiempo juntos os ayudaría a confesar vuestros sentimientos- Lucius puso los ojos en blanco- No contaba yo con lo orgullosos que sois.

-¿Nos vas a venir ahora con que somos orgullosos?- exclamó Draco, furioso- Nos separaste hace siete años con una mentira y ahora ¿me vienes con estas?

-Hijo he estado tratando de enmendar mi error desde hace años, desde que me dí cuenta de la increíble bruja que es Hermione. Con independencia de su sangre es la bruja más inteligente y con el corazón más grande de su generación. A pesar de lo que hice me ayudo para que no fuera a Azkaban, os quiere a ti y al niño… Sé que era muy superficial, solo me importaban las apariencias… pero ya no soy así hijo, y creo que encontrar a Hermione en aquel bar es lo mejor que te pudo pasar en la vida. Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta, pero lo hice lo mejor que supe- concluyó Lucius, sollozando.

Draco dejó caer las manos del cuello de la túnica de su padre y se las pasó por el pelo. Se volvió y miró a Hermione, que se abrazaba a sí misma y lo miraba.

-Lo siento tanto, Draco…- gimió ella.

Draco avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, enterrando la cara en su cuello. Seguía oliendo igual que cuando estaban juntos y eso le trajo recuerdos de su "relación". Suspiró y le acarició la espalda mientras ella sollozaba.

-Yo… trataba de mantenerme fuerte, ¿sabes?- dijo ella de pronto- Tú nunca dijiste nada de querer tener futuro conmigo, así que… cuando tu padre me dijo que yo solo era entretenimiento para ti… me lo creí. Pensé que ni querrías saber nada del niño, puesto que yo no era nada para ti, así que estuve a punto de flaquear cuando dijiste que te ibas a hacer cargo… pero me dije que yo para ti solo era la madre de tu hijo, que nunca me ibas a ver como pareja, y…

-Hermione- Draco se separó y, mirándola a los ojos, confesó- ese día fue el más feliz y el más doloroso para mí. Ese día me dijiste que un pedacito de ti y de mí estaba en camino… y ese día me dijiste que no querías que continuáramos lo nuestro. Yo estaba enamorado de ti, para mí lo que teníamos era una relación y… cuando me dijiste lo del niño yo ya estaba planeando la boda, el bautizo…- Hermione soltó una risita- Pero cuando dijiste que no querías más… mi maldito orgullo me impidió confesarte mis sentimientos y elegí dejar que hiciésemos lo tú quisieses. Pero verte cada día era una auténtica tortura.

-¿Te crees que para mí no?- interrumpió ella.

Draco tragó saliva y volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-Para mí nada ha cambiado- susurró él- Yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti. Sigo perdidamente enamorado de ti. Era lo que trataba de decirte en la cueva.

Hermione lo tomó por el mentón, desafiante.

-Pero volviste a dejarlo por orgullo, por no mostrar tus sentimientos- regañó ella.

Draco bajó la mirada, pero ella le levantó la barbilla.

-Cómo vuelvas a irte sin luchar, te mato.

Draco sonrió.

-Lo prometo.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo besó. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso frenético, apasionado y largamente esperado. Hermione le puso las manos en el cuello, agarrándolo del pelo, mientras que Draco ponía las manos en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí. Pasaron unos minutos así hasta que se dieron cuenta que… no estaban solos.

Se separaron un poco reticentes y miraron hacia donde estaba Lucius, pero vieron que se había ido dejándoles un poco de intimidad. Hermione soltó una risita y miró a Draco, seductora.

-Me parece que nos ha dejado solos un rato. Deberíamos bajar con ellos…

-Espera, tengo otra cosa en mente- dijo Draco, sonriente.

Hermione rió y durante un buen rato no hubo palabras entre ellos.

LA SEMANA QUE VIENE SUBIRÉ EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. MUCHOS BESOS ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Epílogo.

Hermione Granger se estiró en la cama como un gato panza arriba cuando le sonó el despertador, apagó la alarma con un golpe muy poco femenino y se dio la vuelta.

-Que sueñooooooo, por favor- refunfuñó- Cinco minutos más, porfi.

-Levántate ya, venga- dijo una voz masculina, muy ronca también.

-No, levántate tú- dijo ella.

-Tienes que levantar a tu hijo para tomar el expreso del colegio- dijo el hombre.

Hermione abrió el ojo, completamente despierta ya.

-Maldita sea, es tardísimo- exclamó ella, levantándose de la cama.

-Te lo dije- dijo el hombre entre risas y dándose la vuelta en la cama. No duró mucho en esa posición pues un movimiento de varita de la chica hizo que se cayera de la cama- Auch, ¿estás loca?

-DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, LEVÁNTATE DE UNA VEZ, POR LAS CALZAS DE MERLÍN- gritó Hermione.

-Si no hubieras estado hasta las tantas de la noche despierta pensando en qué ibas a hacer ahora que el niño se iba a Hogwarts, ahora estarías más despejada- se quejó Draco, quitándose el pijama para tomar una ducha.

-Tú también estabas melancólico, no me lo niegues- dijo ella, riendo.

Draco asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

-Nunca me oirás admitirlo- sentenció y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y terminó de vestirse antes de bajar a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

-AAAAARRRGGG- gritó Hermione al ver algo pequeño moviéndose en la cocina

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH- gritó el pequeño ser.

Hermione comprendió (un poco tarde) que era la elfina doméstica que Draco se empeñó en contratar hacia pocas semanas.

-Larusa siente mucho haber asustado a la señora- dijo la elfina, Larusa- Larusa quería preparar el desayuno que le dijo el señor antes de que los señores se levantaran…

-No te preocupes, Larusa- dijo Hermione- Soy yo, que no me acostumbro a tener servicio…

-Ya le explicó el señor a Larusa que la señora no está acostumbrada, pero que Larusa tenía que ayudar en todo lo que pudiera a la señora.

-El señor me va a oír, pero bien- murmuró Hermione.

-La señora no puede hacer esfuerzos, Larusa sabe- dijo la elfina, sacudiendo sus orejas de murciélago- La señora debe cuidarse por el bebé.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. La alegría que se habían llevado tanto Draco como ella después de saber que un segundo Malfoy venía de camino había disminuido al saber que se trataba de un embarazo de riesgo, pero el medimago les aseguró que no habría ningún problema siempre que Hermione llevara una vida tranquila y sin esfuerzos físicos. De ahí que Draco se empeñara en contratar servicio doméstico para la mansión en la que vivían.

-Que bien huele, Larusa- dijo una voz detrás de Hermione.

Cuando se giró pudo ver a su hijo, Scorp (al final Draco había ganado y ahora lo llamaban todos por su segundo nombre), que se acercaba a la mesa de la cocina donde estaba el desayuno. Cuando pasó al lado de su madre le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Cómo está hoy la gordita de la casa? - preguntó Scorp en tono zalamero.

Hermione arqueó una ceja. Tanto Scorp como Draco habían tomado la costumbre de llamarla gordita por el poco peso que había ganado en los cinco meses de embarazo, cosa que a ella no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

-Ja, ja- rio ella.

-No le hagas muchas bromas, que hoy se ha levantado de mal humor- rio Draco.

Draco se sentó junto a su hijo en la mesa y le revolvió el pelo. Con el paso de los años Scorp se había convertido en un clon de Draco en sus años de Hogwarts, pero con el carácter de su madre.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra, Scorp- murmuró ella al ver que su hijo no comía, engullía la comida a toda velocidad- Te va a doler la tripa.

Scorp puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es que estoy nervioso- contestó.

-No te preocupes, seguro que harás un montón de amigos- dijo Draco, con un movimiento de la mano.

-No es eso- musitó Scorp- Es sobre la casa en la que acabaré…

Hermione le pegó a Draco un golpe en las costillas con el codo.

-Au- se quejó él.

-Cariño, da igual en qué casa acabes, siempre que sea la que tú necesitas… o decidas. Como decía un antiguo director de Hogwarts: son nuestras decisiones las que dicen cómo somos en realidad- le consoló Hermione.

Scorp miró a sus padres, sonriente, hasta que su mirada se posó en el reloj de la pared.

-VAMOSVAMOSVAMOSVAMOS- gritó, dando un salto- SON LAS 10:15 YA.

Cuando llegaron a Kings Cross eran las 10:45, por lo que llegaron a tiempo. Hermione se agarró al brazo de Draco al atravesar la pared que separaba el andén mágico del muggle. Todo era exactamente igual que cuando tenía once años: el humo, las risas, los gritos, padres dando consejos…

-Mira, mamá, el tío Harry y la tía Ginny- dijo Scorp.

-Vaya- murmuró Draco, ganándose un apretón en el brazo de Hermione- Hoy estás guerrera, leona.

\- ¿Yo? - se sorprendió Hermione y le guiñó en ojo- Siempre.

Draco sonrió y se agachó un poco para besarla en los labios. En todos esos años que habían pasado desde que descubrieran el papel de Lucius en su separación no se habían vuelto a separar. Ese mismo día Draco le pidió matrimonio a Hermione delante de su hijo y sus padres y ella aceptó entusiasmada. Tras cinco años de matrimonio seguían tan enamorados como el primer día.

-Por favor, que acabo de desayunar- rezongó Ron, acercándose a ellos con Padma Patil, su mujer y su hijita Rose, que empezaba Hogwarts ese año también. Rose era tan igual a Ron como Scorp era a Draco.

-Hola, Rose- dijo Scorp, tímido de repente.

-Hola- dijo Rose, sonrojándose hasta parecer que su cara era una extensión de su pelo.

Draco miró a su hijo y luego a Rose y se le abrió la boca.

-Ah, no, de eso ni hablar- dijo y tiró de su hijo hacia él al mismo tiempo que Ron tiraba de su hija.

-No te creas que a mí me hace gracia tampoco, hurón- estalló Ron- Rose, ni se te ocurra acercarte a él.

-Papaaaa- empezó a decir Rose cuando sonó el silbido del tren.

Scorp se acercó a sus padres para darles un último abrazo.

-Cuídate- le susurró al oído Hermione.

-Os escribiré en cuanto sepa la casa…

Scorp echó a correr hacia la puerta de un vagón que estaba abierta y los saludó con la mano hasta que el tren dio la vuelta y lo perdieron de vista.

Esa misma noche, a eso de medianoche, recibieron una carta.

-Sera Scorp- dijo Hermione, cogiendo la carta.

-Habrá quedado en Slytherin, como su padre- dijo Darco, orgulloso.

Hermione, que estaba leyendo la carta, se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

\- ¿Qué?

Su esposa no contestó solo se reía, así que Draco cogió él mismo la carta y leyó.

 _Queridos papá y mamá:_

 _Hogwarts es asombroso, tal y como me dijisteis. Estoy deseando empezar las clases mañana, así que iré a acostarme enseguida, porque estoy agotado, la verdad. Pero antes quería deciros que… mamá tenía razón, la torre de Gryffindor es preciosa._

 _Os quiero:_

 _Scorp_

Draco levantó la vista y dejó escapar un bufido.

-Te lo dije- dijo Hermione, sacándole la lengua.

FIN

Nota de la autora:

Buenas a todos. Último capítulo ya. Es increíble. Quiero daros las gracias a todos vosotros por haber seguido la historia y por todos los comentarios que me habéis dejado. Los he leído todos y cada uno de ellos me ha llegado al corazón, pues los aprecio enormemente.

Muchos besos a todos y espero seguir con más historias. Nos vemos.

EncantamientoOesed


End file.
